el guardián del poder infinito
by Max player123
Summary: Como empezó la leyenda del guardián del poder infinito , todo sus pasos por sus grandes batallas , la historia completa de Bock'sarha , sus pasos , sus amigos y todo lo que se puede decir sobre el ser mas poderoso del universo , advertencia: lemmon solo para mayores
1. nace el guardián

**nace el guardián **

en un planeta Kothi'chag un planeta de sur de la galaxia a ocurrido un acontecimiento inesperado , el nacimiento de los hijos de un poderoso guardián y líder de los sirvientes de los dioses , un grupo de guerreros caracterizado por ser los mas poderosos y su planeta ser la cuna de los seres mas poderosos del universo , el padre de dicho guerrero vio nacer a su primer hijo , solo tenia el cabello castaño con ojos café , cuando los sacerdotes le dijeron que tenían que ayudar a nacer al siguiente , los padres se asombraron al ver que tenia gemelos , el padre de familia quedo asombrado al ver que tenia gemelos , para su especie era un sinónimo de grandes y poderosos guerreros de élite

- Song , no puedo mas , necesito que la diosa me ayude - le grito la joven madre con lagrimas en los ojos

- descuida mi amada esposa , estaré contigo para ayudarte , no te rindas y sigue pujando -

la centinela de cabellos rojos siguió pujando hasta escuchar el llanto de un bebe , mientras el menor de los gemelos se hacia notar con sus llantos , pero el sacerdote llamo al padre de familia preocupado por su hijo mayor

- señor , señor venga rápido - le grito el sacerdote del templo de los dioses

el padre de cabellos negros y piel blanca fue hasta donde estaban los gritos y vio con esos ojos azules profundos que varios sacerdotes estaban asombrados , el se abre paso y ve a su hijo mayor estaba flotando en un pilar de luz blanca , aun su cabello castaño se levantaba con el aura que tenia - por los dioses ¿ que le esta pasando ? - pregunto el padre asustado

- mi lord , mi lord ... su aura ... su aura es mas de 5.000 - dijo el sacerdote asustado

Song no podía creer que un bebe de tan solo unos minutos de edad tuviera ese poder , mientras que su segundo hijo tenia un aura de 200 algo normal en los guardianes recién nacidos , pero el padre solo lo tomo en sus brazos y vio sus ojos café que nunca esperaban a que cambiaran

- estas destinado a ser un gran hombre hijo mio , a partir de ahora todos te llamaran Bock'sarha y llevaras mi apellido -

Han pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de los gemelos , el mayor de ellos aun seguía siendo entrenado por su padre , pero el menor al ser un guerrero de élite curandero , era entrenado por los sabios en el templo de los dioses , pero algo paso , la madre quien había escapado de Azarath por problemas de autoridad , ella codiciaba con ser el próximo guardián del poder infinito , pero no sabia que su hijo mayor también quería servir a los dioses para poder hacer de su aura la mas poderosa y defender al inocente

- hijo mio - llamo el guardián del universo - ¿ recuerdas el código de los guardianes ? -

el pequeño Bock se coloco en posición firme con los brazos en la espalda - " su corazón solo conoce la virtud " , su espada defiende al afligido " , " su fuerzas sostienen al desvalido " , " su ira deshace la maldad " y " su palabra solo dice la verdad " -

cuando los sabios llamaron al consejo para deliberar sobre quien seria el nuevo guardián del poder infinito , la centinela de cabellos rojos estaba en el lugar , junto con todos los guardianes de sangre , pero cuando los sabios se le acercaron notaron que ella tenia un aura increíblemente elevada

- bueno después de tanto meditar , los dioses asignaron al guardián recién llegado - el sabio de barba blanca se agacho y ve al muchacho de tan solo 4 años de edad - ahora Bock'sarha , eres el próximo guardián del poder infinito porque tu aura es la mas poderosa de todas -

- ¿ yo ? ¿ de verdad quiere que sea el guardián del poder infinito ? - dijo el chico asombrado

- por su puesto muchacho , eh visto como tu aura ese disparo cuando naciste , los dioses te dieron un gran poder por algo y tu eres el elegido -

los sabios habían dado el veredicto final , los guardianes se separaron para poder volver a sus ocupaciones , pero la centinela de Azarath seguía sin creerlo , quedo muda ante la decisión de los sabios - no puedo creerlo -

- si , parece ayer cuando su aura era solo de 5.000 - dijo el padre orgulloso

la madre no lo soporto y fue hasta un monte donde solo se escuchaba el lamento del viento , mientras tanto , Bock'sarha seguía luchando con los demás niños de su edad , cuando la noche cayo , la madre de cabellos rojos trataba de elevar su aura pero no logro elevar mas que sus limites - maldita sea , ¿ por que ? ¿ como ? ¿ como es que un simple chico de 4 años tiene un poder de aura elevado ? - se pregunto hasta apretar sus ojos y derramar lagrimas - en Azarath me desterraron por mi elevado poder y aquí no me aceptaron por ser tan bajo -

-_ si quieres cumplir tu destino como la guerrera mas poderosa del universo podre ayudarte -_ dijo la voz de una sombra mientras la bruja se movía a su lado de izquierda a derecha - _dime ¿ te gustaría ser la emperatriz del universo ? -_

_- _mhm , ¿ la emperatriz del universo ? , ¿ que tengo que hacer para conseguir el poder que me darás ? -

la bruja de cabellos rojos , tomo un cuchillo y mientras llego a su hogar para ver a sus hijos jugar con su padre , Song se acerco y abrazo a su esposa - amor nunca me asustes así - dijo el padre de familia

- descuida amor , jamas te volverás a preocupar por eso -

mientras caía la noche , todos los guardianes estaban en estado de sueño , pero cuando Bock estaba viendo las estrellas soñando con grandes batallas para el mañana pero cuando vio una estrella fugaz vio que esa estrella cambio de dirección y cayo en la tierra de su castillo , cuando los guardianes se acercaron salio un poderoso demonio quien comenzó a atacar a los guardianes , mientras los demonios salieron del suelo comenzó una batalla en el planeta Kothi'chag , Bock salio corriendo con su hermano menor al refugio mientras los demonios se acercaban , al ser el mas poderoso de los infantes ataco al demonio que tenia cuerpo de dinosaurio con cuatro brazos y garras largas en sus tres dedos , Bock y su hermano se lanzaron contra el demonio dinosaurio pero el con su cola los golpea y los azota contra las paredes del templo , el demonio asesino a los niños inocentes , cuando Bock cargo a su hermano vio un demonio con alas de vampiro y como sus ojos rojos brillaban como el fuego

- eres tu ... tu eres la culpable ...- Bock cae desmayado con su hermano mal herido en su espalda y el suelo del templo se derrumba llevando a los niños al suelo y son enterrados vivos por los escombros

continuara...


	2. el camino del guardián

**el camino de un guardián **

Bock y Borc estaban en un pozo cubiertos de escombros con grandes heridas , el joven de ojos café creo un campo de fuerza para soportar las toneladas de escombro , cuando salio con grandes cortes , heridas y moretones en su cuerpo comenzó a caminar con su hermano mal herido en sus espaldas , el chico caminaba por el suelo descalzo y sintió como el filo de los escombros le abría las heridas en sus pequeños pies , Bock resistió soltar las lagrimas pero cuando salio vio los cadáveres de su pueblo , la estirpe mas orgullosa y fuerte del universo estaba casi extinta solo por ellos dos

- vaya muchacho , eres un hueso difícil de roer - dijo la bruja mientras terminaba de desgarras a una de las sacerdotisa que suplicaba piedad - a decir verdad jamas pensé que saldrías vivo -

- madre ¿ por que haces esto ? - pregunto el chico mientras la sangre se escapaba de sus pies y cuerpo

la bruja le arranco la garganta a la sacerdotisa para lamer su sangre con su lengua bífida- ¿ que por que hago esto ? te lo diré , en Azarath me despreciaron por mi alto poder y aquí me despreciaron por mi bajo poder , ahora que ustedes están acabados , Gock'sarha reinara eternamente - dijo con tono simple

- no , esto tiene que ser una pesadilla , eso no puede ser cierto -

el chico intento caminar y tropieza por las heridas de sus pies , la bruja se acerca a su hijo y coloca su pie sobre su cabeza y comienza a aplastarla con fuerza - sabes podría matarte ahora pero un simple bebito no sera problema con mis nuevos poderes - la bruja lo patea lanzando el cuerpo del chico de solo 4 años contra los muros del templo , Bock trataba de resistir las lagrimas y la bruja lo patea nuevamente volteando su cuerpito lastimado

- vaya dime ¿ quien es el guerrero de clase baja ahora ? - la bruja ve a su segundo hijo y mientras caminaba se corta la mano y le da a beber su sangre , Bock trata de levantarse pero ella lo golpea con un puñetazo en el rostro y le da a beber su sangre , el joven a medio morir sin saberlo traga los litros de sangre - ahora quiero que vivas como mi sirviente ... digo si aun estas con vida jajajaja -

Gock'sarha entra al templo donde estaba el poder infinito y con una mirada de codicia se acerca pero al escuchar un rugida de un demonio , ella se voltea y Bock le hace un corte en la mejilla con sus garras que habían crecido de forma exagerada - ahh ¡ maldito hijo de puta ! - le grito la mujer mientras su sangre se derramaba

- jamas , jamas te harás con el poder infinito - Bock golpea el suelo con el bastón de su padre y desaparece , Gock'sarha comenzó a elevar su aura y Bock ve de lejos como el planeta entero explota en mil pedazos por la ira del demonio .

Tras dos días sin agua ni comida y de vagar en el espacio , Bock despierta en un planeta desértico ,donde solo se sentía el ardiente viento que enrojecía la piel

- oh pobre muchacho - unas manos delicadas y blancas tomaron el cuerpo de Bock que estaba mal herido y lo carga para presentárselo a Magmator , la joven quien tenia las lagrimas que caían el la frente del chico

- padre , tenemos que hacer algo es un sirviente padre - dijo la joven diosa que tenia un vestido blanco con grandes brillos , su cabello color miel y sus ojos de esmeralda , su piel tan blanca como suave al tacto y una voz de sirena

- ¿ que hace un sirviente vagando en el espacio ? - dijo el dios de la guerra y la sabiduría - lo mejor es que lo llevemos a un lugar para curarlo

el dios quien tenia una armadura de planta con un león dorado en el pecho , portaba su mazo de oro con cabeza de serpiente en los lados el mismo caminaba por el desierto con el chico en brazos , mientras que su capa azul claro se arrastraba por la arena

- escucha Nidlany quiero que cuides de este muchacho como corresponde - dijo el dios de la cicatriz en el ojo

- lo haré padre , te juro que lo haré - la diosa de la luz se inclino y toma al chico en sus brazos , mientras lo limpiaba en las aguas curativas noto que su cuerpo estaba severamente lastimado - pobre lo que habrás sufrido -

tras rezar todas las noches , Nidlany consiguió que Arysta la escuchara pero no parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarla por lo que ella pudo deducir

- por favor mi lady , quiero que proteja a este muchacho , se lo ruego - pidió la joven de cabello miel y corona de flores

- y dime chica ¿ que estas dispuesta a hacer por mi ? - la diosa tomo la tira del vestido de la diosa de la luz y la bajo hasta descubrir uno de sus pechos pero la diosa la detiene

- no necesito darle algo para que pueda ayudar a alguien - dijo retirando la mano de la diosa con malas perversiones - por favor si lo hará hágalo -

- quizás , pero necesito que alguien haga algo por mi - la diosa de vestido negro comenzó a acariciar el escote de la joven con sus dos dedos y a acercarse a sus labios - ¿ que dices ? ¿ quieres complacer a tu diosa ? -

la diosa de la luz la abofetea para evitar los abusos de su madrastra y trata de tomar a Bock pero su madrastra la jala del cabello y coloca su lengua en los labios de la joven - jamas escaparas de mi mientras este chico este por morir -

- ¿ por que ? ¿ por que no quiere salvarlo ?- dijo mientras sentía las manos de su madrastra tocar su cuerpo

- porque este chico mientras sea un mortal como tu esta en mis manos - la diosa coloco sus labios en los de su hija pero un mazo la golpea enviando su cuerpo contra las paredes

- es cierto Arysta , mientras el chico sea un mortal esta en tus manos - Magmator uso sus poderes para darle la inmortalidad al chico que sufrió grandes cambios , su cabello se volvió plateado , su piel pálida y suave y sus ojos se tornaron dorados - ahora es mio y no te acerques a el o a mi hija -

la diosa dio un grito de ira y se hace humo , cuando el chico despierta aun confundido ve a la hermosa diosa que estaba con su rostro de ángel

- ¿ estas bien chiquillo ? - pregunto la diosa viendo los hermosos ojos de su nuevo amigo - _vaya sus ojos son hermosos -_ pensó la diosa

- gracias es muy amable de su parte - dijo Bock mientras sonreía

cuando vio que el dios de la guerra y de la sabiduría estaba en frente de el quien le obsequio la inmortalidad - muchacho , mas vale que te mejores porque tendrás que empezar a entrenarte muy duro -

el joven cayo en un sueño profundo , al abrir los ojos escucho los gritos de Nidlany , de inmediato salto de la cama y vio a la diosa de la luz luchar con un escorpión negro , el joven salto y degolló a la bestia que el demonio envió hacia la diosa

- ¿ que ? ¿ quien demonios eres enano ? - pregunto el hechicero mitad demonio

- insolente ¡ mi nombre es Bock'sarha ! ¡ y soy el guardián del poder infinito ! - el chico elevo su aura que llego a unos asombrosos 20.000 Wolts

continuara...


	3. el amor de un guardián

**el amor de un guardián**

Bock estaba en presencia de un enemigo que quería hacerle daño a la mujer que le salvo la vida , ahora era hora de corresponderle

- no me importa quien seas , esa mujer sera mía - dijo el amo de los escorpiones negros

- no mientras yo respire -

el mago ataco con sus llamas negras al chico pero cuando se extinguieron Bock seguía parado como si nada , el guardián del poder infinito sabia que esa basura no era rival para el

- chiquillo ignorante - dijo el mago con las llamas negras en sus manos - ¡ haz hecho que me irrite insecto ! - dijo el mago

- insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? - Bock tenia una ira acumulada que Nidlany pudo notar a lo lejos - ahora veré ¿ quieres que te rasgue la garganta ? - pregunto el joven

el mago ataco con sus puños al chico de ojos dorados pero este no se mueve y lo atrapa con su mano abierta , Bock apretó la mano del brujo y lo pone de rodillas ante el - miserable chiquillo ¿ como tienes tanto poder ? - pregunto el brujo tratando de soltarse - déjame ahora o te arrepentirás -

Bock aflojo la mano y el brujo se ríe , pero el la apretó mas fuerte levantando al brujo por los aires y lo estaca en el aguijón de un escorpión negro , el aguijón le perfora el pecho dejando al mago de cabezas viendo al chico

- ¿ qui...quien eres ? - le pregunto el brujo con su ultimo aliento

- mi nombre es Bock'sarha y soy el guardián del poder infinito -

Bock levanto su pie y con fuerza le pisa el mentón arrancando la cabeza del brujo que rodó hasta los pies de Nidlany , Bock se acerco y le pisa la cabeza del brujo haciendo que su cerebro salga de su cráneo - ¿ esta bien mi lady ? - pregunto el chico

- si... si ... si pero creo que se te fue la mano con eso Bock - dijo la joven viendo el cuerpo vigoroso del joven de ojos dorados - bueno pero gracias -

- de nada , su padre jamas me perdonaría que algo le pasara en mi presencia - dijo el joven con una voz mas gruesa

- ¿ Bock ?¿ que fue lo que te paso ? - pregunto la chica de vestido lila transparente

- no se , de pronto sentí necesidad de acabar con ese tipo ... pero me sentí bien al acabar con alguien maligno -

la joven lo toma de las mejillas y lo mira a los ojos - ¿ como sabes que era alguien malo ? - pregunto la joven de cabellos miel

- porque leí su corazón y estaba lleno de oscuridad , solo te quería para saciar sus ambiciones es todo - dijo el joven

Nidlany no resistió mas y sello sus labios con los del chico , ella apretó mas sus labios hasta que se separaron , ella estaba muy acalorada por lo que paso - vaya , eso fue asombroso -

- me siento alagado mi lady , pero en el futuro no lo vuelva a hacer - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

durante los días siguientes Bock siguió con esa sed de sangre por las peleas , Magmator noto que el progreso de su alumno era excelente por lo que no se equivoco al darle la inmortalidad , el chico ya tenia 10 años y su poder era increíblemente grande , al parecer Nidlany se llevaba bien , pero no sabia que secreto escondía su hija , mientras Bock luchaba contra las criaturas vampiro , Nidlany lo observaba sintiendo como su corazón latía al ver mover al chico ese cuerpo y ese rostro , ella no sabia por que le pasaba eso

- vaya Bock a aumentado su poder , ahora es capaz de usar sus siete sentidos al mismo tiempo - dijo el dios de la guerra y la sabiduría a su hija

- ¿ crees que encontrara al responsable de la muerte de su gente padre ? - pregunto la chica de ojos esmeraldas , al ver como Bock parecía gustarle las batallas ella se sentía muy atraída al guardián

- Bock ya basta , terminamos por hoy - dijo el dios del mazo

Bock'sarha estaba arrasando con las criaturas vampiros mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre , el joven de ojos dorados termino de degollar a las criaturas con sus dedos para dejar un rastro de cadáveres en la cueva

- Bock dime ¿ que quieres de la vida ? - pregunto la joven mientras que con un paño le limpiaba la sangre de los pectorales

- encontrar al demonio que aniquilo a mi gente y asesinarla con mis propias manos -

el joven se alejo de la diosa y ella sintió como su corazón tenia que ser de el , al caer la noche , el chico de ojos dorados estaba dormido en su cama ,la diosa de la luz se le acerco con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara , cuando Bock se despierta ve a la diosa en su cuarto

- mi lady ¿ que sucede ? - le pregunto el joven

- lo siento Bock , se que eres un niño pero tengo que hacerlo -

antes de que Bock se sentara ella se le tira encima a sus labios y con un gran ardor comienza a besar al chico hasta que se despego - mi lady - dijo Bock sorprendido , la diosa se retiro el vestido dejando sus pechos al descubierto , ella tomo las manos del guardián y comenzó a besarlo , ella seguía aun con esa idea lujuriosa sobre su mente , cuando los dos estaban desnudos ella comenzó a amarla con mas lujuria que sentido común , la diosa gemía de placer al sentir las manos del guardián sobre sus pechos , ella gozaba con cada empuje del chico que ni siquiera sabia nada - no te detengas , mas rápido , mas rápido - pedía la diosa con la lujuria saliendo de sus labios , ella con gran firmeza tomo el miembro del guardián y comenzó a frotarlo con sus manos ,mientras el chico le daba placer , la diosa gemía a gritos mientras los labios de Bock estaban sobre sus pechos , ella con su mano libre sostenía la cabeza del guardián para que no se despegara de ella

- creo ... creo ... creo que me voy a correr -

la diosa dio un ultimo grito mientras ella se dejo llevar y cayo al lado del chico con quien se había amado , la diosa solo se dedico a besarle la boca al guardián , cuando la diosa retira su lengua de la boca del guardián ella se limpia los labios con sus manos

- ¿ que ... que fue lo que hice ? - pregunto el chico de ojos dorados

- fue algo maravilloso Bock , nos amamos , de verdad acabamos de hacer el amor - dijo la diosa satisfecha del placer - sabes , espero que esta noche nunca termine-

la diosa quedo dormida en la cama del guardián de ojos dorados , pero el aun no entendía ¿ que fue lo que hizo ? pero si ella estaba feliz ¿ por que era ? , ¿ acaso ella deseaba hacer eso ?

continuara...


	4. los destinos han cruzado

**los destinos han nacido **

Los años habían pasado , con gran cantidades de siglos , siglos tras siglos de batallas , Bock aun seguía buscando al responsable de su gente , al pasar los siglos no logro encontrar mas que soldados de Gock'sarha quienes asediaban planetas inocentes , como guardián del poder infinito Bock fue llevado ante la corte de los dioses donde Anukha lo recibió , el dios de las lunas estaba complacido por la evolución de aquel chico

- y bien muchacho ¿ cuanto tiempo ha pasado ? - pregunto el dios de bata blanca y cadenas de oro en las manos

- han sido mas de 500.000 años mi señor - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - no me mal interprete pero quiero encontrar al demonio que le hizo esto a mi gente - dijo guardián mientras el dios de la ira y la venganza estaba sentado en su trono

- ven conmigo muchacho , tenemos que hablar - el dios se levanto y Bock noto que el dios estaba molesto , mientras paseaban por el prado del dios - escucha chico , el peligro se acerca , mis fuentes me dicen que el demonio que le hizo esto a tu gente se encuentra en el cuadrante norte , sección 12 , ala oeste -

- ¡ la vía láctea ! , conozco esa galaxia pase por allí hace mas de 20.000 años y solo había planetas de roca y gas -

- debo decirte que el demonio que buscas esta deseando conquistar el universo pero sus planes se vieron retrasados , al parecer un sirviente de los dioses estuvo acabando con sus colonias y asesinando a sus demonios - el dios de la ira no volteo a ver a Bock pero este estaba satisfecho de que todos conocieran su poder - ahora vete chico , salva a tu gente pero dime...¿ que harás cuando mates al demonio ? ¿ acaso tu gente revivirá de nuevo ? - pregunto el dios

- cuando mate a Gock'sarha con mis manos mi alma sera libre y podrás descansar en paz -

el guardián del poder infinito se escapa de la ira del dios para ir volando al espacio , mientras pensaba en el interés del demonio en esos planetas , es atacado por una corriente de magia negra , al voltear ve a su hermano menor frente a el

- vaya vean lo que escupió el gato - dijo el mago de cabellos negros y ojos rojos - ¿ cuanto a pasado hermano ? ¿ 400 , 500 mil años ? - dijo el anti-guardián

- Borc , ¿ acaso sabes que estas haciendo ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - ¿ tienes la mas mínima razón ?-

- no me sermonees maldito bastardo , ahora que tenga el control de la galaxia del norte , nadie podrá oponerse a mi y gobernare eternamente - dijo el mago de la capa negra

- a decir verdad , no me gusta pelear con un mago de clase baja - dijo el guardián del poder infinito - ahora vete o te haré pedazos -

- ¡ cierra la boca cabrón ! , ahora te demostrare quien es el mago de clase baja -

Borc ataco a su hermano con un potente puño al rostro , la onda de impacto fue tal que agito el sol de la vía láctea que se encontraba a millones de años luz de distancia , cuando el anti-guardián vio que su hermano no había recibido daño alguno intento golpearlo con un puñetazo pero Bock lo detiene y con un codazo le abre la cabeza a su hermano menor

- te dije que me dejara en paz , te di una oportunidad para que te fueras pero la desperdiciaste - Bock tomo delas muñeca con una mano y con la otra de los tobillos a su hermano , con un potente rodillazo le parte la espalda al soldado de negro y este deja salir un grito de dolor - eso te pasa por desafiarme -

- ¡ MALDITO ! , ¡ HAZ HECHO QUE ME IRRITE INSECTO ! -

el anti- guardián barre con una onda de energía maligna contra su hermano pero el seguía de pie como si nada , cuando abrió los ojos una potente visión de rayo láser se lleva a su hermano a un planeta deshabitado , Borc voltea y Bock le incrusta un rodillazo en las costillas partiendo las costillas de su hermano como si nada , el anti-guardián cae de rodillas y comenzó a toser la sangre del demonio por la boca

- eres un ser de lo mas repugnante - el guardián lanza de una patada al pecho a su hermano contra los volcanes del planeta , Borc se pone de pie y sale volando al cielo para atacar a su hermano con una gran descarga de poder - que estúpido es , por lo visto jamas aprende -

- ja ja ja , ahora morirás como el perro que eres hermano -

cuando Borc lanzo su ataque que caía al planeta , Bock le aparece por detrás y con un candado le agarra el cuello por detrás - no me obligues a romperte el cuello porque no quiero hacerlo - Borc comenzó a golpear las costillas de su hermano pero el no sentía nada de dolor - ¿ aun acercándose tu muerte sigues desafiándome ? -

Bock lanza a su hermano al espacio donde el frena la fuerza con un campo de energía , el guardián del poder infinito se lanza con un potente puño al rostro de su hermano rompiendo el campo de energía como si fuera papel , Bock cambia el puño y lo atrapa con su cola del cuello para llenar el cuerpo del su hermano con potentes puños al cuerpo y el rostro

- tal vez puedas matarme , pero no podrás contra Gock'sarha , ella es muy poderosa - dijo el anti-guardián con sus labios llenos de sangre - aun si pudieras llegar a encontrar a mi maestra no podrás hacer nada -

- no digas estupideces -

Bock lo golpea con un potente puño en el estomago y su hermano dejo salir de su boca una enorme cantidad de sangre que mancho la toga de Bock'sarha , el lo dejo caer pero antes de que Borc se desmayara lanza un ataque final , Bock lo esquiva pero el ataque le arranca un trozo de su toga y el diario de su gente , el guardián enciende su aura para poder perseguir su diario dejando a su hermano

- _maldito Borc , cuando nos volvamos a ver te matare sin mucho esfuerzo_ - pensó el joven mientras perseguía su diario , Bock logro ver que el planeta donde cayo era el que el dios le había indicado , Bock'sarha había llegado a la tierra de una vez - así que esta es la famosa tierra , genial ahora a encontrar el diario y destruir a Gock'sarha - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

-_ que raro , tenia entendido que este planeta estaba deshabitado de forma de vida pero parece que nos es así -_ pensó el guardián del poder infinito ,cuando bajo a tierra , dos hombres le aparecen por detrás y le apuntan con un cuchillo y el otro con una pistola

- dame todo lo que tengas o te haremos pedazos -le advirtieron las voces

- insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? - dijo Bock volteando al ver a los bandidos - son simples cucarachas pero esto les enseñara respetarme - los ladrones abrieron fuego y las balas rebotaban en su cuerpo , uno de ellos se lanzo contra el pero cuando clavo ola hoja esta se parte en su rostro , Bock tomo al criminal y lo lanza contra las ventanas de un negocio , el otro salio corriendo pero Bock lo ejecuta con sus poderes - vaya solo son basura , supongo que no tengo tiempo que perder en este mundo ... lo destruiré -

el guardián del poder infinito vio unas luces azul y rojas que se acercaron y cientos de cosas raras de las cuales bajaban mas de los nativos con unas especies de armas de metal que le apuntaban a el - escucha , somos la policía de Jump City , coloca las manos en la nuca y rindete ahora - ordeno el oficial de policía - ¡ obedece ! -

- ¿ que ? ¿ obedecer a un mortal ? - el guardián del poder infinito uso sus poderes mentales para levantar las armas de los policías , cuando apretó su puños las armas explotaron creando una gran explosión , Bock se acerca al oficial que le disparaba con una pistola , Bock lo tomo del cuello mientras el oficial suplicaba que no lo matara - ja ja ja que divertido , primero me atacan y ahora suplicas , que alagado me siento mortal -

cuando estaba por matar al oficial , una bomba explota en su espalda , Bock deja caer al oficial y voltea para ver a cinco seres con mas fuerzas , uno de ellos estaba vestido de negro con cabellos largos y un antifaz , la otra tenia una vestimenta color purpura que solo cubría sus partes intimas con abundante cabello rojo y ojos verdes , el tercero de ellos es verde con colmillos y orejas puntiagudas , el cuarto es una mujer de vestimenta azul y un cinturón , posee el rostro cubierto pero con un aura elevada , quizás un buen rival para el , el ultimo no se definia parecía humano pero sus extremidades no eran humanas , ¿ que son estas cosas ?

- oye , no se quien demonios te crees que eres pero no destruirás nada en nuestro planeta - dijo Nightwing con tono desafiante - ahora te destruiremos -

- ja ja ja , adelante mortales vengan por mi - desafió el guardián del poder infinito

- ¡ Titanes ataquen ! - ordeno el líder de antifaz

continuara...


	5. la ardiente aura del amor

**la ardiente aura del amor **

Los Titanes habían llegado para detener al extraterrestre , el guardián de ojos dorados se paro firme frente a los cinco nativos y los vio pero ninguno de ellos tenia un aura elevada , quizás la joven de vestimenta azul pero su aura solo era de 9.000 no era gran rival para el ser mas poderoso del universo

- bueno , ¿ empezamos ya ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- ¡ Titanes ataquen ! -

los Jóvenes Titanes se lanzaron contra el guardián pero el solo se sonrió , cuando Nigthwindg lanzo el primer puño Bock le pasa por los hombros y tomo a chico bestia y cyborg del cuello para estrellar sus cabezas , el joven murciélago le lanza una patada pero el guardián se salta inclinándose hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de Nigthwing

- eres bastante lento para ser un humano ¿ no crees ? - dijo el confiado guardián oliendo una rosa blanca

Bock tenia los los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió ve una melena roja que se acercaba a el pero como si nada Starfire le lanzo sus potentes puños a los que el guardián solo los atrapo con la palma de su mano , con gran fuerza apretó los puños de la joven de ojos verdes y con un rodillazo la golpea en el mentón lanzado su cuerpo contra cyborg

- ¿ eso es todo mortales ? , naturalmente , la basura siempre sera basura - dijo el guardián de ojos dorados

- bueno , supongo que tendré que acabar contigo - Raven aparece detrás del guardián en forma de cuervo enorme y con sus poderes trata de atacar al guardián pero no le hizo nada Nightwing le lanzo varios explosivos que no hicieron nada mas que explotar sin llegar al cuerpo del guardián , cuando la cortina de humo de disipo el joven de ojos dorados estaba de pie como si nada

- maldito ¿ por que no te mueres ? - pregunto el joven de cabellos negros mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su frente

- buena pregunta mortal - dijo el guardián acercándose paso a paso - pero lastima que no vivirás para escuchar la respuesta -

Raven y Starfire se colocan en frente de Nightwing para protegerlo , ellas dos atacaron con sus rayos combinados pero el guardián le lanzo sus llamas blancas que destruyo el ataque de las Titanes como si nada arrasando con sus cuerpos

- como dije antes , la basura siempre sera basura - el guardián tomo del cuello al joven del antifaz pero cuando escucho los latidos de chico bestia que se acercaba el voltea con velocidad y con una potente patada lanza al joven de piel verde que estaba transformado en dinosaurio contra un edificio haciendo que este se destruya - bah solo basura -

Nigthwing tomo de su cinturón una potente bomba y cuando se la coloco en el pecho del guardián este lo suelta y la explosión lanza el cuerpo del joven de antifaz contra un muro mostrando las grietas

- los superheroe siempre ganan , ¿ sabias ? - dijo el joven de cabellos largos con tono serio

los Titanes estaban reunidos al ver como las llamas parecían haber destruido al extraterrestre por completo , cuando se vio la figura del ser de ojos dorados - ¿ eso es todo ? - pregunto mientras salia sin ningún rasguño - vaya superheroe que resultaron , después de todo solo son basura -

- No ... no ... no tiene ni un rasguño - dijo chico bestia asustado , ellos retrocedieron a medida que el avanzaba - ¿ que hacemos ahora ? -

Raven dio dos pasos al frente y comenzó a concentrar su aura mientras el joven de ojos dorados veía como su aura se elevaba - ¿ que planeas hacer mortal ?-

Raven comenzó a reír de manera diabólica mientras concentraba toda su aura en sus manos , ella dejo ver su rostro y el guardián quedo impactado al ver tanta belleza , pero no podía decirlo porque ropería su propia regla , sus ojos , sus labios y su piel era lo mas hermoso que había visto

- ja ja ja ¡ acabare contigo ahora mismo ! -

- inténtalo mortal -

Raven uso todo su poder para acabar con el forastero , con suma fuerza lanzo sus rayos apuntando al aura del guardián pero este se mete en medio del ataque y cuando llega a donde estaba Raven sale del ataque de energía y con su puño derecho la golpea lanzado su cuerpo contra un auto

- bueno , basta de calentamiento - dijo el mientras se tronaba los dedos - ¿ empezamos a pelear ya ? -

Starfire aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar pero con sus rayos estelares lo único que logro fue mover el paño del joven revelando su rostro , Raven lo vio quedando impactada al ver el rostro de un ángel , ella se levanto pero al hacerlo un diario de tapa negra cae al suelo y el guardián uso sus poderes para a traerlo hacia el y vio que era su diario

- tu mortal - señalando a Raven - ¿ eres tu quien encontró mi diario ? - pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados

- ¿ y que si es asi maldito ? - Raven se puso de pie con algunos problemas pero cuando pestañea , Bock estaba en su presencia con una rosa blanca

- muchas gracias -

el guardián le entrega la rosa blanca a la centinela quien vio los hermosos ojos dorados del joven y quedo impactada , Raven sintió como su vientre ardía de pasión al ver esos ojos brillantes y sentir el aroma delicado de la rosa - de. ... de... de.. -

antes de que Raven diera la vuelta el joven se marcha en un destello de luz blanca , ella estaba profundamente hipnotizada , pero Nigthwing ordeno que se le buscara , Raven no dejo de oler la rosa blanca cuando encontró el aura del guardián quien estaba sentado sobre una montaña , ella aterriza y ve que el estaba meditando

- ¿ a que haz venido mortal ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - espero que no sea con el afán de derrotarme porque eso es una broma de muy mal gusto y nadie la creerá -

- descuida vine a hablar , no a pelear -

los dos estuvieron hablando durante mas de una hora y cada palabra para Raven la hacían sentir muy deseosa del guardián , el noto que Raven no le prestaba atención a lo que Raven engaño al guardián para que fuera a su apartamento con ella cosa que Bock acepto

- vaya , que lugar mas extraño - dijo viendo el departamento de Raven - parece que sientes una gran felicidad en vivir aqui sola señorita - dijo el joven

- mejor llámame Raven - dijo con voz sensual - espero que te guste estar en la tierra -

- hasta ahora si , pero dime ¿ no te sientes sola en este habitad ? - cuando Bock pregunto lo que su mente le decía Raven tenia una botella de licor y dos copas mientras enseñaba sus sensuales piernas - no pretendo incomodarte mortal así que me marcho -

- pero hace frió afuera y ya es tarde - dijo la joven de capa azul - ¿ por que no te quedas esta noche ? , después de todo casi me matas hace un par de horas -

ninguno de los dos se resistió y comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada , mientras Raven desprendía la toga del joven , ella quedo mas impresionada al ver un cuerpo completamente endurecido , ella comezo a arañar los pectorales del joven mientras el le acariciaba el cabello

- vaya eres el que mas lejos llego conmigo - dijo Raven con tono jugueton

- ¿ por que dices eso ? - pregunto el joven - ¿ acaso no tienes machos humanos a tu disposición ? -

los dos comenzaron a besarse mientras Bock le desprendía la falda , la joven de Azarath comenzó a desprender sus pantalones para tomar el miembro del joven quedando algo impresionada por lo que veía - vaya , estas bien dotado - dijo con tono de broma , el guardián no entendió nada de lo que dijo a lo que Raven siguió solo como si nada , la joven tenia su cuerpo desnudo junto al del guardián , pero ella con sus manos seguía frotando el miembro del joven de ojos dorados , mientras que el le besaba y mordía los senos , a la joven se le pusieron los ojos rojos y le salieron colmillos de su boca , algo que no le importo al guardián

- creí que te asustarías - dijo con tono de preocupación - todos creían que era una especie de vampiro - el guardián tomo de las piernas a la joven quien estaba muy excitada por lo que pasaba , el ardor de sus cuerpos estaba muy arriba , el guardián comenzó a penetrar a Raven que gritaba por el dolor - oye tranquilo , se un poco mas gentil - dijo Raven con tono serio - tal vez no lo sepas pero yo ... aun soy virgen - dijo avergonzada

- ¿ y eso que es ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- alguien que nunca ha tenido sexo - le dijo viendo el rostro del joven - ¿ acaso jamas tuviste sexo ? -

- cuando era un niño , la diosa y yo tuvimos un encuentro carnal nocturno , a ella le gusto pero me sentí raro -

- ¿ cuando eras niño ? , vaya esa diosa debió estar muy caliente para hacer eso -

los dos dejaron de hablar y mientras se besaban el joven penetraba a la centinela quien gritaba y gemía de placer , Bock tenia a su ardiente amante a su merced mientras ella se quejaba de los dolores que sentía , el guardián solo lamia y apretaba sus senos mientras ella gritaba de placer - si si si si ... sabes lo que le gusta a una mujer ... oh oh - era todo lo que se escuchaba de su boca , el guardián vio que Raven gozaba a placeres con el y decide tomarla de la cintura para seguir mientras estaba sentada, ella solo lamia el cuello y pecho del joven quien le daba placer a la centinela , cuando ella dio un grito desgarrador sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba del fluido del guardián , la centinela cayo rendida del cansancio

- vaya , sabes complacer a una mujer - cuando ella se voltea sintio las manos del joven sobre sus pechos - tranquilo semental déjame descansar un poco -

Raven quedo dormida sobre el pecho del joven quien le acariciaba el muslo de la pierna y por primera vez en su vida , Bock'sarha había sonreído aunque Raven no lo viera

continuara...


	6. la despedida y una revelación

**la despedida y una revelacion**

Los dos amantes habían despertado abrazados , Raven vio que el joven no se había movido de su lado mientras que el joven de ojos dorados estaba acariciando su hermosa cabellera , Bock se deslizo a los labios de Raven y ella quedo impactada al saborear tanta pasión

- tranquilo guapo , aun no puedo soportar tanta pasión - dijo Raven volteando su cuerpo

- es evidente que aun tienes una gran excitación en el cuerpo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados bajando la sabanas revelando los pechos de la joven , Raven tenia un gran rubor sobre su rostro , la joven se trato de cubrir pero el joven la tomo del rostro y comenzaron a besarse - escucha Raven , quiero darte las gracias -

- ¿ las gracias ? ¿ por que ? -

- por amarme anoche -

los dos comenzaron a besarse y mientras la mañana asomaba los dos amantes se habían quedado abrazados toda la mañana hasta que tuvieron que levantarse , en el baño el agua caliente caía sobre el cuerpo de los dos mientras se besaban , el guardián deslizo sus manos a los pechos de su amada pero ella trato de detenerlo

- ¿ que te pasa guapo ?, ¿ acaso te enamoraste de Raven o de su cuerpo ? - pregunto con su sarcasmos y una voz sensual

- bueno , a decir verdad eres muy hermosa - dijo el joven acariciando el rostro de

- ¿ crees que soy hermosa ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras el guardián abría las piernas de Raven y ella lo miraba con una mirada pervertida , los dos comenzaron a amarse mientras el guardián apretaba suavemente los pechos de su amada

- ¿ te gusta amor mio ? ¿ te gusta tocarme ? -

Bock la vio con la ceja levantada y ella solo se reía con su voz tan fina que le gustaba al joven de ojos dorados , mientras salían , el guardián observo a Raven quien secaba su bello cuerpo , ella solo volteo a verlo para hablar con el

- dime ¿ acaso no quedaste satisfecho anoche ? - le pregunto ella mientras se envolvía con una toalla

- para ser honesto , en mi raza los machos jamas están satisfecho carnalmente , veras nuestro deber es satisfacer a las hembras pero jamas estaré satisfecho del deseo carnal ojos de estrella -

- ¿ ojos de estrella ? ¿ por que me llamas así ? - pregunto ella mientras dejaba acariciar su rostro

- por que al igual que las estrellas son muy hermosos -

los dos se empezaron a besar nuevamente , pero cuando se despegaron , Bock sintió que era hora de partir , los dos salieron a la terraza para ver el amanecer juntos , Raven le dio un ultimo beso pero Bock la tomo de las manos

- Raven , prometo por nuestro amor que volveré por ti - dijo el joven con una leve sonrisa

- se que lo harás Bock y te prometo que te esperare -

los dos se dieron un ultimo beso y el joven de ojos dorados levanto vuelo para salir al espacio , una vez volando por la zona de pluton , comenzó a usar su hiper velocidad para poder llegar mas rápido al universo beta , una vez alli logro encontrar algo que jamas pensó ver

- tu Glockiano - dijo el joven viendo al pequeño extraterrestre de color purpura de ojos como caracol y un olor nauseabundo que haría correr a cualquiera - dime ¿ donde se encuentra Gock'sarha ? -

- pirr puri puri torhh - pronuncio el pequeño alíen purpura

- no me vengas con estupideces , se que me entiendes -

¿ por que crees que te lo voy a decir a ti ? - el alíen retrocedió dos pasos y comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis - ahora te derrotare y cobrare la recompensa -

el pequeño ser se transformo en un horrible alíen que media tres metros , musculoso , con grandes garras y ojos muy penetrantes , su cola parecía ser muy musculosa y su voz se hizo muy grave

- ahora , ¿ quieres pelear contra mi ? - pregunto el ser de voz grave

- bueno , ya que haz decidido morir , te daré el gusto -

el ser de piel purpura y viscosa ataco al guardián pero este lo evade , cuando lo hace , la cola del extraterrestre lo atrapa de su pierna derecha pero el saca su cola y de ella un aguijón para apuntarle al centro del cráneo

- un leve momento de dolor y todo pasara -

Bock apuñala con su aguijón el cráneo del ser y logro derrabar a la criatura de un solo golpe , el guardián lo toma del cuello mientras que el ser de piel purpura trataba de retirar la cola del guardian de su craneo - no intentes hacerlo porque solo morirás si lo haces - Bock lo levanta y lo mira a los ojos - dime ¿ que es eso de una recompensa por mi cabeza ?-

- la emperatriz nos dijo que por tu cabeza ... nos daría lo que quisiéramos ... pero nadie se anima a desafiarte -

- mhm , suena lógico que nadie acepte - Bock dejo caer al ser - ¿ quien es tan estúpido para desafiar al ser mas poderoso del universo -

- yo por ejemplo -

Bock vio a su espalda a un hombre con un mazo de un lado plano para golpear y del otro puntiagudo para matar y perforar

- ¿ quien diablos eres ? - pregunto el guardián de ojos dorados

- me llaman cazador de cabezas , si hay una presa suelta que paguen bien por ella , yo la capturare - dijo el hombre de armadura azul con un cráneo dorado

- vaya , eres muy valiente ... o muy estúpido - dijo el guardián de ojos dorados

el caza recompensa ataco con su mazo pero el guardián gira en el aire y lo toma de los hombros para arrojar al cazador contra las montañas del planeta Nam , el cazador se levanto y golpea el mazo en el suelo para abrir un portal , el guardián cae en el hoyo seguido por el cazador de recompensas , Bock uso su bastón para retener su caída como si fuera una tabla de surf , el cazador de recompensas lo seguía por todos lados , el guardián vio como las montañas estaba cerradas y con sus llamas las destruye para tapar el camino del cazador pero este se abre camino con su mazo

- este sujeto me esta irritando y mucho - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

Bock voltea para encarar al cazador y lo atraviesa con sus garras pero el cazador no sintió dolor alguno , el hombre de la armadura azul golpea al guardián con su mazo y la parte plana lanza el cuerpo del guardián quien cae de pie con la facilidad de un felino

- sabes , acabo de atravesar tu corazón ¿ cual es el truco ? - pregunto Bock con la mirada furiosa

- veras chico , ahora estas en el infierno y todo el daño que me hagas no servirá de nada por que en el infierno no puedo morir - el cazador de recompensas se lanza contra el guardián con la parte puntiaguda de su mazo pero Bock lo detiene con su bastón , mientras los dos forcejeaban , el guardián tenia que pensar ¿ como salir del infierno ?

continuara...


	7. escape del infierno

**escape del infierno**

Los dos guerreros , guardián y cazador de recompensas estaban en el infierno , Bock vio un lugar donde las almas eran torturadas de acuerdo con sus pecados , el guardián no le importo nada y con su arma en mano arremete contra el cazador de recompensas , el solo se inclina y con su mazo trata de golpear a Bock'sarha pero este desaparece y aparece detrás para golpearlo con una patada , el cazador de recompensas es estacado contra unas rocas puntiagudas pero el las destroza con su mazo y se pone de pie

- ja ja ja , pareces idiota , ¿ acaso no recuerdas que no puedo morir en el infierno ? - se burlo el cazador de recompensas

- por lo visto abusas de tu exceso de confianza maldito , pero no podrás acabar conmigo tan fácil - dijo el guardián de ojos dorados - vamos viejo , te daré pelea -

- ¿ me haz llamado viejo ? - dijo el cazador con su mazo en mano - tal vez te sorprenda saber que solo tengo 15 años pero mi cuerpo no -

- puedo ver que le vendiste tu alma al demonio solo por los poderes que tienes y ahora tratas de pagarle como sea - dijo el joven de cabello plateado

el cazador ataco con su mazo , pero Bock lo esquiva y con su bastón comenzó a golpear al cazador sin efecto alguno , cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando decide actuar , con sus garras le arranco el brazo al cazador y las almas del lugar le formaron uno nuevo

- _como lo sospeche , este individuo usa las almas como fuente de energía - _pensó el joven de la capa blanca - _es una trampa caza cazadores -_

- oye tu , ¿ vas a pelear o seguir pensando ? -

el cazador de recompensas ataco con su mazo pero Bock lo bloquea con su bastón , el guardián usando su cola le enreda el pie del cazador y lo lanza a la lava hirviendo que estaba en el paso de la muerte

- parece que aun no entiendes guardián - dijo el cazador saliendo de la lava - no puedes destruirme , porque el infierno me pertenece y yo viviré eternamente -

- en el infierno quizás , pero en mi mundo no durarías mas de dos segundos contra mi - el guardián comenzó a golpear con sus puños mientras el cazador lo tomaba de los pies - imbécil , no puedes matarme -

los dos se hundieron hasta lo mas profundo de la lava y comenzaron a intercambiar puñetazos , Bock tomo al cazador de recompensas por los brazos y se los arranco de un tirón , con su cola logro separar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo

- eres muy necio , jamas podrás destruirme - dijo el cazador de recompensas

- en el infierno quizás no - Bock tomo la cabeza y el cuerpo del cazador y con sus poderes lo transporta de nuevo a fuera del infierno - pero en las afueras eres mortal -

el cazador de recompensas noto que estaba afuera y comenzó a sangrar velozmente , con su cuerpo y brazos separados de su cabeza empezó a perder la vida segundo a segundo , Bock fue hasta su cabeza y con su bota derecha le apretó la cabeza al cazador de recompensas , sus sesos se esparcieron por todos lados y la materia gris del cazador quedo en las botas del guardián

- como dije , solo eres basura -

Bock ejecuto el cuerpo del cazador y lanzo su cadáver a medio quemar al espacio donde se terminaría de inmolar , allí vio como un cometa paso y lo arrollo - bueno , ahora sigamos ...¿ que demonios ? -

el guardián vio como cientos de almas se acercaban y caminaban con sus pies muertos , el solo respiro hondo y trato de irse pero los fantasmas se lo impidieron , ellos se lanzaron encima del guardián quien trataba de soltarse de ellos y con sus manos frías y negras lo devolvieron al infierno de donde salio

- no podrás escapar , tu mataste a nuestro líder y ahora lo pagaras , sangre por sangre - dijo la voz del demonio

- sal donde te pueda ver y solucionemos esto ahora - el guardián vio como una masa de oscuridad se hacia presente pero el solo conservaba la forma de una nube negra - vaya , ¿ eres así de feo o solo lo haces por que me tienes miedo ? -

- eres muy insolente ¿ que clase de guardián eres tu ? - pregunto la maza oscura

- el único de mi especie - Bock comenzó a brillar como si el sol fuera a reencarnar en el y con sus poderes acumulados decide atacar - bueno , vamos a pelear -

Bock'sarha ataco a la maza con un puño pero solo lo traspaso como si no golpeara nada , los muertos se levantaron para destruir al guardián pero este comenzó a destripar a los muertos con sus garras , nada le importaba mas que destruir y desmembrar , Bock logro juntar todo su poder y con una honda explosiva logro arrasar con el infierno

- bah solo eran basura , ni con todo su ejercito de inútiles lograron hacerme daño -

el guardián vio como las extremidades de los muertos se juntaba para crea una malvada super criatura , sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche y sus colmillos super largos y afilados - ¿ que dices ? ¿ empezamos a pelear ya ?-

los dos juntaron todo sus poderes pero Bock no planeaba perder tiempo , el guardián envolvió sus manos en llamas blancas y puras para atacar a la cosa , ella solo elevo sus fuerzas pero cuando lo hizo el joven de ojos dorados logro crear una barrera de fuego que arraso con todo a su paso nuevamente , la cosa que estaba en el centro recibió gran parte de la explosión pero cuando de disipo solo quedo una maza amorfa de carne y tripas

- como dije , la basura siempre sera basura -

el guardian salio al espacio y vio que el planeta estaba muy corrompido por culpa del cazador de recompensas , con su mano en frente lanzo su ataque y destruyo el planeta para que los muertos no salgan del infierno , el solo siguio su camino en busca del demonio que estaba cazado para vengar a su gente

continuara...


	8. Bock y las amzonas espaciales

**Bock y las amazonas espaciales  
><strong>

el guardián había arrasado con legiones de demonios a su paso , había luchado con decenas de guerreros pero este nuevo enemigo resultaría algo nuevo para el , al caer varios días a sus espaldas Bock sintió que había algo en la galaxia Pixtos una galaxia conocida por sus mejores y mas salvajes guerreros , mientras descendió en un planeta atraído por el olor a sangre fresca de demonio , decide tomar cartas en el asunto , al bajar ve a una tribu de mujeres de piel celeste claro , con antenas pequeñas en sus frentes y colmillos pequeños que sobresalían de sus bocas , unos ojos amarillos con pupilas negras y un cuerpo extremadamente hermoso

- ¡ un hombre ! ¡ todas al el ! - la líder de las amazonas grito y dio la señal de ataque , pero cuando llegaron sintieron como si su cuerpo fuera de hierro - ¿ que... que me esta pasando ? - pregunto la líder

- escuchen señoritas , no quiero pelear con ustedes solo quiero encontrar a un demonio - dijo el guardián de ojos dorados

- espera ¿ acaso bajaste de las estrellas ? - la líder de nombre Adhira quien era reconocida por su extrema belleza y fiereza en el combate le hablo al guardián - contesta ¿ bajaste de las estrellas ? -

- si ¿ por que lo pregunta ? - dijo el guardián de ojos dorados

las amazonas dejaron sus lanzas en el suelo y se inclinaron al ver al guardián en todo su esplendor - oh poderoso dios de las estrellas , haz venido para vernos a nosotras y nos sentimos honradas con tu presencia -

- ¿ eh ? ¿ creen que soy un dios ? - el guardián antes de decirles algo , es levantado por las 10 amazonas del lugar y ellas lo cargaron hasta su guarida - oigan , esperen ... - el guardián era tratado como un dios por las mujeres espaciales

- poderosa reina Athira , un dios de las estrellas ha venido a fertilizar a su majestad para asegurar la salvación de la especie de amazonas - dijo Adhira haciendo reverencia

el guardián vio asombrado como la reina se levantaba de su trono y tomo a la joven de los hombros para encerrarla en un beso en la boca muy profundo , el joven de ojos dorados no creía lo que veía pero eran mujeres que solo tenían mujeres

- ¿ cual es su nombre gloriosa majestad de las estrellas ? - pregunto la reina de la corona de oro y joyas

- mi nombre es Bock'sarha y soy el guardián del poder infinito - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- si el poder infinito , eh oído rumores sobre ese poder - la reina acomoda su vestido de forma provocadora y coqueta - se dice que contiene todo el poder de los dioses y del universo , el que lo posea podrá usarlo para crear grandes planetas y vida por doquier ...o usarlo para dominar el universo - dijo la reina con una voz fría - pero por favor pase a mis aposentos ahí estaremos mas cómodos -

Bock solo levanto la ceja y vio como la reina meneaba el trasero con gracia para coquetear , cuando el guardián entro vio que había dos mujeres desnudas en la cama de la reina y que estaban encadenadas para su diversión personal , ellas solo estaban recostadas acariciando una a la otra

- espero que nuestras mujeres le sean de su agrado - la diosa las quito de forma violenta pero ellas solo permanecieron junto a la cama con sus ropas en el suelo - si nuestras mujeres son lo único que nos queda porque desde que sufrimos el ataque de esos demonios no podemos hacer mucho con las pocas guerreras que tenemos por eso es que vino para engendrar una nueva especie de amazonas y estoy dispuesta a que nos crucemos - dijo la reina

- no eh venido a eso , el guardián le lanzo a la reina su vestido para cubrir su cuerpo - eh venido a cazar a un demonio , su gente no es problema mio -

- entonces ¿ no ha venido a cruzarse con nosotras ? - pregunto la reina

- por supuesto que no - el guardián aseguro su bastón con la mano - como dije , eh venido a cazar a un demonio -

- ahh muy bien -

la reina le lanzo el vestido al joven de ojos dorados justo en el rostro y cuando se lo quita , la reina completamente fuera de si lo trata de atacar con una espada pero Bock la toma con su mano y la quita del medio

- ¿ de verdad cree poder matarme con una simple espada de hierro con mango de madera ? - pregunto Bock con sarcasmo - nunca lo crea -

- lo se , lastima que no nos cruzamos porque eso te convertiría en mi rey y serias el primer macho entre las amazonas - dijo la reina con el cuerpo desnudo - dime ¿ no te gustaría tener todas las mujeres que quieras cuando quieras ? - pregunto la Athira con su espada en mano

- yo ya tengo a alguien mas mi reina pero no aceptaría su oferta si eso significara mi muerte -

- muy bien hombre de las estrellas - la reina dejo caer su corona para pelear mas a gusto - ¡ guardias ! ¡ asesinen al intruso ! -

las amazonas atacaron al guardián de ojos dorados pero este los esquivaba los ataque , cuando la reina se dio cuenta de que Bock estaba distraído lo atraviesa con su espada pero el guardián seguía de pie peleando con las amazonas

- lo acabo de atravesar con mi espada ¿ como sigue vivo ? ... a menos que sea un dios - dijo la reina

las amazonas estaban todas desnudas para pelear contra el guardián de ojos dorados pero este solo las evitaba , cuando voltea ve a la reina de rodillas ante el - por favor se lo suplico no castigue a mis hijas solo a mi -

- solo dígame donde demonios están los que las atacaron y me haré cargo de ellos - dijo Bock enojado

- esta bien se lo dire , pero deje a mis hijas en paz - pidió la reina

Bock acepto el trato y ellas le trajeron documentos para que el se los llevara , mientras el guardián levantaba vuelo , la reina vio como el supuesto dios estaba muy lejos - sabes hija mía , lastima pero si el nos salva no necesitaremos nada mas - le dijo mientras acariciaba a Adhira - pero te necesito -

las dos mujeres comenzaron a besarse mientras el guardián leía los documentos en el espacio - vaya , estas mujeres estaban muy calientes , si un hombre les pisa tierra sera el mas afortunado del universo -

el guardián sintió como las energías malignas se agitaban en el espacio y cambio su rumbo para volver a buscar a su hermano y al que destruyo su gente

continuara...


	9. el misterio de la sangre negra

**el misterio de la sangre negra  
><strong>

el guardián había descubierto el nido de los demonios , ellos habían abierto un portal para que le demonio pasaran a mares los demonios , ellos habían sido derrotados por el guardián , Bock , comenzó a ver los pergaminos hasta que se di cuenta que el sello era de una estrella negra con un circulo en el fondo , era un pentagrama pero cuando vio que era igual estaba en la roca donde cruzarían los demonios

- vaya , no tienen gracia si los demonios son débiles -

Bock vio como los demonios se levantaban de las cenizas el decide empezar a pelear de nuevo , los demonios comenzaron a atacarlo pero el solo los esquivaba con facilidad , el guardián dio un bostezo y dejo salir su aire por la boca al ver que los demonios eran muy débiles - booaa que aburrido , estas basuras son tan aburridas -

- ¿ crees que somos débiles guardián ? - dijo con voz grave un demonio de piel negra

- ¿ es necesario que responda esa pregunta ?-

el demonio comenzó a beber la sangre de sus hermanos y su cuerpo creció de forma desenfrenada - JA JA JA JA , ahora ¿ quieres pelear ahora guardián de los dioses ? - pregunto el demonio de gran cuerpo negro de ojos rojos

Bock le lanzo una bola de fuego blanco y le arranco el brazo al demonio quien volvió a crecer rápidamente - vaya , un demonio regenerador , interesante - Bock intento atacarlo pero el demonio abre su vientre y el guardián pasa de largo

- JA JA JA , ¿ crees que me puedes ganar guardián ? - pregunto el demonio de ojos rojos

- bueno , no lo sabremos hasta probarlo -

el guardián ataco con sus poderes pero el demonio solo lo esquivaba y con sus garras lanza contra las montañas , el guardián rebota con sus pies y con un puño lo arroja contra el montón de cadáveres , el demonio lo usa para regenerarse , pero Bock ve como el demonio se los tragaba entero

- que asco , por eso no como ni bebo -

el demonio le vomita encima del joven de ojos dorados pero este lo esquiva , cuando ve que las rocas se disuelven como si fuera ácido , Bock dejo salir el aire y ataco con sus puños , pero el demonio tenia un tono pegajoso , Bock quedo pegado de las manos y comenzó a tironear para soltarse pero el demonio se reía de el mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños , Bock tomo el cuello con sus piernas y trato de despegarse , cuando tomo al demonio lo lanzo con sus piernas a la lava ardiente , pero el demonio abre unas alas como de vampiro y aterriza sobre una montaña

- ¿ acaso te cansaste de jugar ?- dijo el demonio mientras liberaba su cola de demonio

- bueno , supongo que eres una bola de baba negra - Bock se seco las manos con sus llamas y noto que la baba se secaba - entiendo , es como la saliva si se deja secar se seca -

Bock tomo su bastón donde vio que el demonio tomar una lanza con los huesos de sus hermanos asesinados , el guardián lanzo una bola de fuego blanca pero el demonio salto y Bock lo golpea con su golpe mas poderoso lanzando al demonio que quedo aplastado como una bolsa de pudin , Bock se empezó a reír en voz alta y el demonio termino de reconstruirse , pero cuando volvió tenia la forma mas humana

- ¿ que te pasa guardián ? , ¿ no atacaras a tu novia ? - el demonio había tomado la forma de Raven , el se quedo de pie pero luego cuando ajusto su visión vio que era el demonio de sangre pura , ahí Bock noto que el demonio era solo sangre por eso podía tomar la forma de cualquier cosa

- ahora entiendo - Bock bajo en picada y con sus garras al rojo vivo cristalizo la sangre del demonio - ja lo sabia solo eres sangre -

- eres muy listo para ser un soldado de los dioses -

el monstruo tomo la forma de una diosa pero Bock no sintió piedad y con sus garras araño el rostro del demonio , el joven de ojos dorados envolvió su cuerpo en llamas y con un gran enviste se lanza contra el demonio

- ¿ que harás con ese poder ?- pregunto el demonio

Bock no dijo nada y enviste con todo su cuerpo y el solo se partió a la mitad , el demonio se volvió a regenerar pero tenia dos demonios en lugar de uno , el guardián de ojos dorados se sonríe al ver como tenia un enemigo muy poderoso - bueno , ahora me divertiré como todo en la vida -

- ja ja ja ja , ¿ crees ganar al poderos Santuros ? - los demonios se lanzaron contra el joven quien esquiva con facilidad pero cuando uno de los demonios intento golpearlo pero este se desaparece y lo toma por el cuello para degollarlo con sus garras pero el demonio se clona a si mismo - ja ja ja , ahora tienes tres demonios con los que pelear -

Bock se enfado de perder el tiempo y comenzó a brillar , los demonios se acercaron y con sus poderosos puños comenzaron a golpear al guardián si efecto y el en un ataque de ira explota llevándose a los demonios y al planeta , Bock dio un grito de ira y por alguna razón sintió un calor en su estomago

- Raven , Raven te extraño , creo que es hora de volver contigo - dijo a si mismo el joven de ojos dorados

Bock salio volando a gran velocidad y a lo lejos vio como la tierra se acercaba , el solo quería volver a ver a Raven pero cuando llego a la tierra la ciudad estaba cambiada pero eso no lo detuvo , cuando vio a Raven se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a la joven

continuara...


	10. el corazón late mas fuerte

**el corazón late mas fuerte **

Bock había llegado a la tierra como antes , pero esta vez noto que Raven entraba a su departamento con lamentos en sus labios , ella cerro la puerta de manera brutal y Bock bajo para ver que pasaba , cuando entro a la casa atravesando las paredes la vio allí sentada llorando mientras se escuchaba una risa

- ¿ Raven ? ¿ estas bien ? -

la joven de ojos violetas se asusta al ver al guardián cerca de ella pero lo ignora , cosa que Bock no entendía mucho de que se trataba la situación

- ¿ Raven ? ¿ que te sucede ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- eso a ti que te importa - Raven se levanto y con su mano lo abofetea pero Bock no sintió nada - ¿ a que haz venido desgraciado ? - pregunto ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos

- eh venido por ti como prometí , ¿por que lloras Raven ?- pregunto el joven sosteniendo las manos de la joven

- eso no te importa , lárgate ahora de mi casa - Bock escucho una risa infantil y trato de asomar su cabeza pero Raven con una bofetada le llama la atención , pero el solo se adentro en el cuarto infantil , al ver a un bebe de solo dos años haciendo levitar los bloques con sus poderes mentales y el chico se reía - oye sal de aquí , no puedes venir a una casa ajena y entrar donde quieras - Bock vio que el joven tenia ojos violetas , pero un cabello plateado metalizado , Bock de inmediato sintió que la piel se le erizaba , de inmediato se pone de pie y alza al chico

- nuestro hijo ha nacido - dijo el joven de ojos dorados , Raven le arrebato el chico pero Bock aun estaba en estado de shock al ver que ella le arrebato al chico

- no , no nuestro hijo - dijo Raven molesta , ella lo miro con odio pero Bock sintió como su corazón ... empezaba a latir - es mi hijo , no tuyo -

- no Raven , es nuestro hijo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- para ti solo fue una noche de sexo y adiós amigo - ella comenzó a llorar pero trataba de no asustar al bebe , Bock intento abrazarla pero ella no se dejaba - no sabes lo que yo sufrí todo estos dos años , no tienes idea -

Bock la abrazo fuertemente y Raven ve que de los ojos del guardián comenzaba a derramar lagrimas , pero no eran lagrimas comunes , eran lagrimas con un brillo especial - muchas gracias Raven - el guardián apretó mas el cuerpo de Raven con sus brazos pero ella no entendía de que hablaba

- ¿ de que demonios me estas hablando ? - la joven se sintió algo acalorada al ver las lagrimas del joven

- me haz dado lo único que quiero Raven , lo que me quitaron y lo que necesito amor mio - Bock deslizo sus labios en los labios de Raven y se despegan suavemente - una familia amor mio , una familia -

- pero ... pero ... creí que no te importaría nada de Song - dijo la joven de ojos violetas

Bock sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su padre una vez mas vivo en su hijo de dos años - Raven , cualquier mal que te haya hecho , te lo compensare porque jamas me iré de tu lado -

- no te necesito , cuide a mi hijo todo este tiempo sin ti - Raven aun tenia sus problemas laborales pero no se atrevía a decirlo - no... no te necesito , Song y yo seremos felices sin ti -

- ¿ que le dirás cuando pregunte ¿ quien es su padre ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - ¿ le mentiras ?-

- ¡ es mejor que decirle que su padre nos abandono ! - Raven se levanto con su hijo en los brazos pero Bock la siguió , cuando vio una carta de despido de Raven , Bock la tomo pero Raven se la arrebata de la mano - dame eso , no te importa mi vida -

- con que esa era la razón por la que lloras - el guardián bajo la mirada y pensó solo unos segundos - tienes un hijo y ningún sustento -

- que te importa , vete , vete como la ultima vez -

Bock vio como Raven estaba muy dolida y ella se sentó a llorar , mientras que Bock la miraba como ella derramaba lagrimas - no sabes el dolor que tuve que pasar , mis amigos se burlaban de mi , cuando entre al hospital todos me trataban como una sucia , como una ramera vulgar , como una callejera ... sabes lo que es que te pregunten ¿ señora donde esta su esposo ? - Bock sintió un gran dolor en el pecho pero no lo dijo - jamas me sentí así de rechazada en mi vida , incluso en mi empleo que ahora acabo de perder por mi hijo -

- ¿ por que ? ¿ por ser madre soltera ? - Bock aun no entendía mucho de la sociedad humana pero lo dedujo rápido

- ademas de eso , mis compañeros se burlaban con bromas pesadas , Song me metía en problemas y mi jefe se harto de tener a un bebe en las instalaciones y me saco de ahí - Raven comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras sus lagrimas caían en la alfombra de color violeta claro - incluso hubo noches que pensé en abortar a Song antes de que naciera , tuve deseos de que falleciera -

Bock quedo petrificado al saber que Raven deseaba matar a su bebe , el joven le puso la mano en el hombro y con voz firme le hablo - haz tu maleta y espérame en este lugar en una hora y treintas minutos - dijo el joven con voz firme

- ¿ que ? ¿ que planeas hacer ? - pregunto la chica de ojos violetas

- ¡ solo haz tu maleta y espera aqui ! -

Bock salio volando a los cielos , mientras Raven trataba de calmarse , por alguna razón le hizo caso a lo que dijo el guardián y comenzó a empacar , ella en una maleta mas pequeña y de color negro empaco los pocos juguetes de su hijo y su ropa , mientras el tiempo pasaba , vio a Bock que llego con una mirada seria , ella trajo a su hijo y el las maletas

- ¿ a donde vamos Bock ? - pregunto la joven con intriga , el joven de ojos dorados no respondió a la pregunta y solo se dedico a volar por los cielos , ella vio que Bock estaba bajando a tierra y cuando vio una casa de color blanco con dos pisos , un jardín hermoso y un césped impecable , ella miro al guardián y el le enseño las manos llenas de tierra y con algunas espinas en sus dedos - Bock , pero ¿ como la pagaste ? -

- sabes la C.I.A. , remunera bien a sus participes - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ trabajas para C.I.A. ? , pero ¿ como le hiciste ? - la joven entro en charla con el guardián para enterarse

- hay veces que la acción es mejor que la desesperación Raven - dijo el joven de ojo dorados

- gracias amor mio - la joven acerco sus labios a los del guardián y lo beso delicadamente

cuando Raven entro a la casa nueva , vio que era hermosa , algo parecida a su apartamento pero cuando vio la chimenea , vio las alfombras , las ventanas de marcos de madera autenticas , ella fue hasta su cuarto y vio como la cama parecía de sueños , las sabanas blancas y de seda colgaban bien ordenadas en la cama y los placares de madera , el gran espejo con los cajones y Raven se sienta para ver como era su reflejo , cuando vio que Bock le coloco detras de ella y con sus manos en los hombros

- se que no es lo que quieres , pero al menos deja que cuide de mi hijo Raven ,es lo que mas deseo -

Raven respira hondo y coloca sus manos en las , luego ella se levanto con mirada neutra - si quieres eso , te dejare hacerlo Bock , pero aun no se si estoy lista para el paso siguiente -

mientras pasaban los minutos , Bock paso el tiempo jugando con su hijo , conociendo sus poderes y su mente infantil , ella solo preparo una cena simple y la sirvió en la mesa

- Bock , me temo que no soy buena cocinera - dijo mientras servia la sopa enlatada en los platos - espero que no te moleste -

Bock se levanto y comenzó a besar a la joven , ella lo mira a los ojos pero se separaron al escuchar la risa del bebe que los veía , Raven fue ayudada por el guardián a lavar los trastos , el silencio era muy grande que aun no se atrevían a mirarse entre ellos , al caer la noche , Raven fue a probar la nueva cama , ella sintió que era muy cómoda pero se sentía rara en una cama tan grande ... necesitaba alguien junto a ella , Raven se levanto y se cubrió con su bata para salir a la sala y encontrar al guardián viendo por la ventana la luna llena

- ¿ no tienes trabajo mañana Bock ? - pregunto la joven de la bata violeta

- no necesito dormir , ademas no puedo y no quiero dormir -

Raven lo tomo de las manos y lo llevo a la cama donde comenzaron a besarse , Raven se despojo de la bata revelando su cuerpo desnudo , los dos se abrazaron mientras el cuerpo de su piel se rozaba , Raven se acurruco junto al guardián y por una larga eternidad que paso Bock quedo dormido en los brazos de su amada quien aun con los ojos cerrados escuchaba como el corazón del guardián latía mas fuerte

**nota autor : este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amada novia Raven I u... por nuestro aniversario de tres meses , para que recuerde que la amo **

continuara...


	11. un nuevo amanecer

**un nuevo amanecer **

Bock y Raven habían pasado su segunda noche juntos , cuando comenzó a asomar el alba , el guardián se levanto para empezar a vivir como un humano común y corriente , al llegar a la central de la C.I.A. , noto a mucho hombres y mujeres que se vestían de trajes negros , muy formales , el joven de ojos dorados leyó una nota que se le asigno una nueva oficina a su nombre , el joven se sentó en una silla con ruedas en las patas y se sento a leer las ordenes del dia

- oh , lo siento creí que era la oficina de León Andersons - una joven de cabellos rubios entro por la puerta con su asignación pero Bock no noto que la joven lo veia impactada

- si esta es mi oficina - el joven de ojos dorados se puso de pie para recibir el boletín - ¿ puedo saber quien es usted ?-

- mi nombre... mi nombre es Wendoline Harper - dijo la joven sonrojada - supongo que somos compañeros -

el joven vio los antecedentes de la chica de ojos verdes quien se sentó en su escritorio y el joven la vio con la ceja levantada - no se siente en mi escritorio - Bock la corrió suavemente con su lápiz

- puedo ver que es un agente muy serio - la chica se sentó formalmente en su silla y comenzaron a hablar en serio - mis amigos me llaman Wendy , usted también puede -

- prefiero el nombre , Wendoline si no le molesta - al escuchar que golpearon la puerta , el joven de ojos dorados dio la orden de entrada y dejaron un informe de en el escritorio - bueno señorita Harper , tenemos trabajo -

los dos agentes salieron de inmediato al sur de Estados Unidos se escucharon alarmas de ataques contra los políticos , los agentes asignados a sofocar el intento de atentado , como todo lo planean con cuidado , Bock decide actuar según sus costumbres , el con una potente patada destroza la puerta de madera y entra estando al mando del grupo de ataque , los terroristas lo atacaron con armas de fuego pero las balas simplemente rebotaron en su piel , Wendy estaba asombradas con la seguridad que actuaba el agente de ojos dorados , ella se distrae y uno de los terrorista le apunta con su arma en la cabeza y antes de que tirara del gatillo , un cuchillo le apuñala el hombro y la joven de ojos verdes reacciona

- oye novata , deberías concentrarte mas en tu tarea - le replico el joven de ojos dorados

Wendy tomo su arma y se prepara pero la voz del guardián la detiene - agente Harper , el seguro de su arma - la agente le quita el seguro y se pone al cubierto , Bock avanzo entre las lineas de fuego con una gran seguridad y se adentro a enfrentar al líder de los terroristas

- alto , ¡ deje el arma en el suelo y ponga las manos en la cabeza ! -

- ¿ acaso estas loco ? - el terrorista tomo su arma y le apunto a León - vienes a mi captura y sin armas , es evidente que estas loco -

el terrorista ataco a con disparos pero solo rebotaron en la piel del joven , el terrorista bajo el arma y se puso de rodillas con las manos sobre la cabeza , Bock lo esposa y lo saca mientras todos le aplaudían , esa tarde los agentes son llamados para ser felicitados por su supervisor , mientras Bock se dirigía a su auto , ve que la joven lo perseguía

- oye Leon , ¿ quieres un trago ? yo invito - dijo la joven de ojos verdes

- no gracias , tengo que ir a casa ahora - Bock entro a su auto y la joven de ojos verdes se coloca su casco

- oye , ¿ tienes algo que hacer el viernes ? -

- si , tengo planes - el joven encendió el auto y comenzó a ver para atrás

- ¿ planes ? comer pizza y beber cerveza no es un plan -

Bock llego a su casa y encontró a Raven leyendo un libro y a su hijo con las dos manos levantando el sofá individual de donde estaba sentada Raven , ella estaba tan aburrida que no noto que su amante aburrida

- parece que se divirtieron en mi ausencia - el joven entro y tomo al bebe con sus brazos mientras el se reia - Raven ¿ sabias que el te levanto con sus manos ? -

- lo se , lo se , no estoy acostumbrada a ser una ama de casa - Raven dejo su libro y vio al joven que parecía tener una mirada extraña , algo cálida - Bock , ¿como te fue ?-

- bastante bien , hoy arreste al terrorista que intento volar un edificio gubernamental - el joven de ojos dorados retiro su saco y abrazo a su hijo que traía un auto de juguete , el bebe se empezó a reír y el lo tomo - vaya Song parece sentirse cómodo en este lugar -

- bueno Bock , sabes estuve pensando , con todo lo que nos paso - Raven abrazo al joven de ojos dorados y lo beso en la mejilla - quiero quedarme aqui contigo -

- bueno Raven ...¿ por que llora Song ? - el joven noto que el chico lloraba pero Raven sabia que era hora de cenar

- creo ... creo ... creo que tiene hambre - la joven sabia que tenia que preparar la cena por mas que no fuera la mejor cocinera - Bock ¿ tienes hambre ?-

Bock dejo al chico sobre la alfombra para que siga jugando - no Raven , no necesito alimento ... pero para no despertar sospechas ¿ cual es el platillo favorito de los humanos ? -

- si te refieres al de los padres de la tierra ... bueno la mayoría prefiere las parrilladas de los domingos - dijo la joven

- bueno , supongo que tendrás que enseñarme como ser un terrestre -

la joven fue al cuarto de su hijo para vestirle y salir a cenar afuera , la chica pensaba en como ayudar a su amante pero el tenia en mente sobre ¿ como ser un mejor humano ?

continuara...


	12. secreto y desconfianza

**secretos y desconfianza  
><strong>

el guardián y la centinela salieron a para poder cenar como una pareja normal , ellos se dispusieron a pasar una noche como familia , Raven tenia un gusto sofisticado para seleccionar la comida

- Raven , ¿ que es este lugar ?... " le confite de parís " - Bock aun no estaba acostumbrado a esos nombres terrestres

la joven de vestido azul volteo revelando su sombra azul y las pestañas arqueadas - Bock es solo un restaurante para las personas que no desean quedarse en casa a cenar y salen para poder cenar en un lugar ... mas sofisticado -

Bock la mira con una mirada seria y ella lo ignora , cuando entran Bock ve una alfombra roja y a su amante caminado por ella , Raven se aferra a su brazo y el guardián la ve con mirada de extrañes - ¿ que ? , se supone que eres el padre de mi hijo -

- ¿ vas a seguir protestando eso toda tu vida ? - el guardián tomo una rosa blanca y uso sus poderes para volverla un ramo de flores , Raven se sonrojo y el mozo los llevo a la mesa , cuando el mozo de bigotes finos le trajo la lista de vinos , Raven sofoco el fuego eligiendo ella la bebida

- Bock , te hare pasar por un terrestre , pero necesito que actúes como un terrestre -

- ¿ como quieres que lo haga si la ultima vez que pase por aquí era solo un planeta de roca y magma - el joven se le sirvió la cena , mientras el chico de ojos violetas se reía

- ves al menos Song es mas terrestre que tu - Raven vio que su cena se estaba enfriando , cuando vio que Bock no cenaba ella se sintió incomoda - oye , no vas a cenar -

- no necesito alimento como ustedes y lo sabes bien - el guardián estaba por levantarse pero Raven uso sus poderes para dejarlo sentado , algo que molesto al guardián - insolente mortal ¿ acaso tratas de desafiarme ?-

- Bock , hagamos un trato te enseñare a ser un terrestre y tu aprenderás , ¿ aceptas ?-

- acepto el pacto mortal -

- los humanos no hablamos así - cuando Raven sintió que su comunicador estaba llamando , Starfire era la que estaba en la llamada y le aviso que tenían problemas - bueno Bock , es hora de que dejes de ser humano -el guardián dejo salir una sonrisa de su rostro que sorprendió a Raven - vaya no sabia que sonreías -

los dos héroes salieron después de pagar la cuenta para llegar con sus respectivos uniformes , los dos llegaron para ver a un potente demonio atacar a los Titanes , ellos vieron a Raven levantar varios autos con sus poderes y lanzar los mismos al demonio que los destroza con sus garras

- vaya , parece que tenemos a alguien duro aquí - la chica de la capa azul comenzó a usar sus poderes pero el demonio alado lo resistía - bueno es hora del arma secreta-

cuando los Titanes vieron que detras de un demonio salio una figura de un fénix blanco , cuando el pilar de luz comenzó a formarse , los Titanes vieron la figura de Bock'sarha que enfrentaba al demonio , este se da vuelta y con sus zarpas de fuego ataco a Bock pero no le hizo nada

- insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? -

el guardián tomo del cuello al demonio mientras sus ojos blancos derretían su rostro como si nada , los Titanes quedaron fríos al ver tal masacre , Nigthwing tomo sus armas para atacar pero Raven se interpone en el medio de los dos

- no , Nigthwing no hagas nada - la joven la empujo con sus poderes pero el del antifaz tenia la ira en su cuerpo

- Raven , recuerda que ese maldito nos ataco y casi nos mato a todos - Nigthwing tomo su bastón y Bock se les acerco a los Titanes - ¿ que quieres ahora maldito bastardo ?-

- nada que te importe ... mortal - el joven de cabellos largos intento atacarlo pero Raven lo frena

- ustedes no lo juzguen , cuando lo conozcan como yo se les sera mas fácil llevarse bien -

- Raven ¿ que nos escondes ? ...- los Titanes vieron como el cabello del guardián se parecía al del hijo de Raven

- es que el es el padre de Song ... es el padre de mi hijo -

los Titanes no podían creer que Raven tuviera un hijo con su enemigo de años pasados , todos estaban sin habla pero Starfire estaba feliz , cosa que el joven del antifaz dedujo que paso - Starfire ¿ sabias algo de esto ?-

- lo se todo , se que el y Raven se aparearon y ella quedo con la semilla del guardián ... fui yo quien la llevo al hospital y la cuide por que ustedes se burlaron de ella -

- entonces ¿ que tenemos que hacer ? ¿ darte las gracias por salvarnos ? -

- no los salve , solo asesine a una basura que se me cruzo en el camino - Bock le dio la espalda y se disponía a marcharse

- Bock , quiero que te unas a los Jóvenes Titanes -

Bock'sarha volteo para ver a su amante y Nightwing la vieron y le preguntaron - ¿ acaso estas loca ? - los dos se callaron y dejaron hablar a Raven

- Bock , si lo que me dijiste es verdad , ninguno de nosotros le dará batalla a Gock'sarha y si los rumores son ciertos , es mejor que te tengamos de nuestro lado , ¿ que dices ?-

- solo hasta que su planeta sea salvado y luego adiós Titanes , Raven iremos a casa -

- descuida Star vivimos en la casa ...-

- no Raven , no iremos a esa casa ... iremos a nuestro verdadero hogar -

la joven se imagino el castillo que el guardián le describió tiempo atrás , cuando salieron de la escena , Bock leyó la mente del joven del antifaz y el vio con una mirada fría al guardián

continuara...


	13. ¿ que es un milagro ?

**¿ que es un milagro ?**

la joven se imagino el castillo que el guardián le describió tiempo atrás , cuando salieron de la escena , Bock leyó la mente del joven del antifaz y el vio con una mirada fría al guardián

- espera Bock , se que ellos no son los compañeros perfectos pero son buenos y saben ustedes dos son muy parecidos - la joven coloco la mano en el hombro del guardián y este voltea con esa mirada fría - si te pones a pensar son muy parecidos -

- dime en que somos parecidos - el joven de ojos dorados cambio por una mirada mas fría que la anterior y Raven decide dar el paso

- ustedes no lo saben pero tienen un objetivo en común ... detener al mal que se aproxima y si es verdad eh escuchado leyendas de Gock'sarha y no son exageras -

- ¿ quien es Gokc'sarha ? - los dos magos voltearon para ver a Nigthwing con los Titanes a sus espaldas - responde la pregunta -

- a ti que te importa mortal - el joven revelo sus manos y de las cuales crecían unas garras sumamente largas

Nigthwing dio un escupitajo y con su bumerán ataco al guardian quien lo atrapa con su mano pero este explota haciendo que trozos de metal salten , en medio del humo Bock olio algo que lo irrito mucho , pudo escuchar con presicion como las gotas de la sangre de Raven caian al suelo , el vio como Raven tenia un corte en la mejilla producto de la explosión

- ¡ ahora si estoy MOLESTO ! -

el guardián se deslizo hacia adelante tomando el cuello de Nigthwing y el con una nudillera trata de golpearlo pero Bock'sarha lo toma con mas fuerza y antes de que pueda romper el cuello , un auto lo distrae , el guardián saca su cola y cunado voltea lo destroza por la mitad como si fuera de papel , el joven del antifaz se escapa y le da la orden de ataque

- ¡ ya basta ! - todos voltearon a ver la centinela que estaba irritada - ¡ debería darles vergüenza , el fin del mundo se acerca y ustedes se están matando en lugar de ayudarse !-

Bock y Nigthwing se miran fría mente y los dos voltean con los brazos cruzados mientras Raven argumentaba - escuchen , eh escuchado varios rumores de Gock'sarha y es tan poderosa que acabaría con el universo entero si se lo propone , por eso tenemos que unirnos a Bock para que nos ayude ¿ que dicen ? - los Titanes estaban callados ante la propuesta pero una voz muy suave y amigable hablo por ella misma

- yo si te creo Raven - todos voltearon a ver a Starfire quien estaba dando el primer paso al guardián - si prometes no volver a atacar a mis amigos con mucho gusto te ayudaremos ¿ verdad amigos ? - los Titanes estaban indecisos de ayudar o no al guardián que los venció en mas de una ocasión pero Starfire estaba segura de si misma - bueno no importa , yo te ayudare -

- es muy amable de tu parte mortal pero no necesito ayuda de nadie - el joven de la la espalda a Starfire pero siente la mano cálida de la princesa - ¿ por que tus manos son cálidas como las de Raven ? ¿ acaso eres diferente a mi o al resto ? - el guardián se quito los guantes y Starfire se paso la mano por el rostro para sentir como el frió cargara su cuerpo

- tus ... tus ... tus manos son muy frías - la joven se retiro las frías manos del guardián de su rostro para envolverlas en sus manos - al menos las mías te ayudaran a entrar en calor -

- no importa cuanto lo intentes mortal , jamas tendré calor porque soy un ser de sangre fría como mi corazón , un alma muerta y un deseo de ...-

- venganza ajuntado por el mismo deseo de libertad de este tormento - el joven quedo impresionado al ver que Starfire sabia la filosofía de los antiguos - se lo que iba a decir porque en cierta forma somos iguales -

- no somos iguales - Bock retiro bruscamente las manos de las de Starfire y Raven quedo asombrada con la frialdad que tenia con los aliados , ni siquiera ella cuando había sido poseída por su padre se atrevió a levantarle la mano a la única persona que la apoyaba y que siempre le extendió una mano y un oído para escuchar - nos veremos ... mortales -

Starfire levanto vuelo para perseguir al guardián pero cuando Nightwing iba a impedirlo Raven lo freno y se lo negó con la cabeza - espero que su inmadurez ayude mas que la de ustedes -

los dos salieron volando pero el guardián había acelerado para salir del planeta y vio que Starfire lo seguida , el joven de los ojos dorados se detuvo y encara a la de ojos verdes - ¿ por que estas siguiéndome ? ¿ acaso buscas algo que tengo ? -

- si , quiero que te unas a los Jóvenes Titanes - dijo con algo de miedo , los ojos del guardián se pusieron negros como cuando se enfada y ve profundamente a Starfire - jamas , jamas en la vida me uniré a ustedes , aunque camine en el valle de los muertos ...-

- descalzo y con el sudor de mi sangre junto a mi piel , no temeré al mal que hay despierto en mi alma ...¿ es lo que ibas a decir verdad ? -

- sabes , tu voz puede ser muy ... muy ... muy irritante -

- si lo se , pero sabes , jamas se sabe cuando vendrá un milagro - Starfire noto la mirada del guardián que estaba incomprensible con lo que dijo la joven - ¿ sabes que es un milagro ?-

- ¿ acaso parece que lo se ? - el joven encaro suavemente a Starfire pero ella estaba algo sonrojada - ¿ que es un milagro ? -

- bueno ... es dificil de explicar ... quizas si vienes conmigo a la tierra te ayudare - el guardian respiro hondo y dejo salir el aire para ir con la joven a la tierra al ver que sus amigos le saludaban por su regreso - vez eso es un milagro -

- no , eso es Nightwing - la chica de cabellos rojos se empezo a reir por la afirmacion del joven y noto que hacia algo raro - ¿ que es eso que haces con tu boca ? -

- oh ¿ te refieres a reirme ? -

- ¿ reir ? ¿ que es reir ?

- bueno , tambien es dificil de explicar , pero es lo contrario a llorar ¿ entiendes ? -

- ¿ y que es llorar ? - el joven se coloco su capucha pero no lograba entender - esas palabras son desconocidas para mi -

- bueno ... veamos ... llorar... ah ¿ como se dice ? ... es cuando ... te duele algo -

Bock aun no entendía las afirmaciones de la joven - ¿ el dolor lo causa ? -

- bueno , no precisamente pero si quieres te explicare como es la situación ... solo tienes que unirte a los Titanes ... por favor - le suplico la joven

- de acuerdo lo haré ... pero dime ¿ que es un milagro ? -

continuara...


	14. hermanos del alma

**hermanos de alma **

- de acuerdo lo haré ... pero dime ¿ que es un milagro ? -

Starfire estaba muda por la pregunta del guardián , ella lo tomo de la mano y los dos salieron volando para ver una iglesia que estaba a la vista de un hospital , Starfire se sienta con las piernas juntas y el joven solo se cruzo de brazos y piernas cruzadas

- Starfire ¿ que hacemos aquí sentados ? - el joven estaba aburrido

- Shhh , ahora aprenderás lo que es un milagro - Starfire le señalo una ventana y vio que una mujer estaba dando a luz - eso ... eso es un milagro -

Bock no entendió porque era un milagro el nacimiento de un bebe humano , pero la joven dejo caer una lagrima de su rostro con una sonrisa

- ¿ por que esta esa cosa en tu rostro ? -

- ¿ te refieres a mi lagrima ? - Starfire le sonríe a Bock quien estaba muy serio - Bock , dime ¿ no aprendiste nada ? -

- no , a decir verdad no entendí nada - el joven se puso de pie pero Starfire lo tomo de las manos - ¿ que te sucede ? tus ojos están goteando -

- Bock , estoy llorando , ¿ jamas lloraste en tu vida ? - la joven vio el rostro del joven quien seguía tan frió como siempre

- no , jamas hice eso - el joven trato de irse pero cuando Starfire le voltea el rostro y los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos - jamas te emocionaste por algo importante -

- ¿ que demonios te sucede ? -

Starfire se acerco a los labios del joven y se besaron profundamente , las manos de Starfire estaban pegados en el cuerpo del joven y el trataba de despegarse pero el deseo de Starfire era mas fuerte

- no se que me pasa pero tu eres el responsable - la joven trato de besar al guardián con éxito pero luego se voltea para esconder su rostro del joven - ¿ que me pasa ? ¿ que me paso ? -

- escucha mortal , le soy leal a mi amante - el joven la tomo de los hombros para voltear su mirada - jamas vuelvas a hacer eso -

la chica le cargo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del joven , cuando los dos se sentaron mientras Starfire estaba llorando en silencio , pero el solo le acariciaba la cabellera

- escucha mortal , no puedo estar contigo porque Raven tiene la reencarnación física de nuestro amorío - el joven la ve que estaba llorando - aun no entiendo que planeas conmigo pero no entenderé jamas los sentimientos humanos porque no los tengo -

- pero no se que me sucede , yo no se que me esta pasando - la joven volvió a agachar la cabeza en el pecho de la chica - no se si quieres que estemos juntos porque no podemos -

- Starfire ...-

- me llamaste por mi nombre ...- la joven de ojos verdes se animo al ver que los ojos de Bock estaban mas cálidos que antes - ¿ acaso te importo ? -

- tu ayudaste a mi Raven en momentos difíciles - el joven tomo una rosa blanca con un centro dorado - por eso te ganaste mis respeto -

la joven volvió a besar al guardián pero este se aleja lentamente - sabes que no puedo mentir y me estas metiendo en problemas con mi Raven -

- descuida , yo si puedo mentir ...- los dos se abrazan como si fueran hermanos , pero Bock aun no sabia como es que las manos de Starfire eran tan cálidos

los dos se levantaron vuelo , Starfire quien tenia una sonrisa mientras sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos , cuando llegaron a su casa , Raven vio el rostro frió y serio de su amante , mientras que Starfire estaba feliz como siempre

- bueno ¿ conseguiste cambiar al guardián ? - Raven vio el rostro frió del joven y la sonrisa de la chica de ojos verdes - Starfire ¿ que sucedió ? -

- solo digamos que me he ganado un nuevo hermano - la joven se seco las lagrimas con sus manos y abrazo a Raven , quien le correspondió el abrazo - Raven , eres la mejor -

- Starfire , me das pena porque sabes que me has ayudado mucho y me has protegido todo el tiempo -

las dos se separaron de sus brazos , Raven sintió como su hijo lloraba por el hambre , cuando entro los dos estaban solos , Starfire se sentó y cruzo las piernas , el joven comenzó a levitar con sus poderes y el silencio estaba muy pesado , la joven empezó a enroscar el cabello en su dedo indice mientras tenia la rosa en la mano

- ¿ que te parece el clima ? - Starfire empezó a hacer conversación pero Bock no estaba muy interesado , la joven se levanta y se lanza a los brazos del joven de ojos dorados - sabes tus brazos son muy fríos pero seguros -

- Starfire , puedo leer tu mente y créeme que tener sexo contigo es lo ultimo que haría - el joven sintió el cabello de la joven en su rostro lo que lo enojaba mucho - y ademas creo que debes usar tus deseos para cosas buenas y no sexuales -

- bueno soy una mujer madura ... ¿ que esperabas ? - la joven empezó a jugar con sus cabellos y accidentalmente golpea en los ojos del joven de cabellos plateados lo que le llama la atención que sus ojos se volvieron negros

- ¡ escucha mortal ! ¡ haz hecho que me irrite ! -

- ¿ te calmaras si prometo no volver a hacer eso ? - la joven de ojos verdes sintió como una gota de sudor frió caía por su cuello - te prometo que jamas volverá a pasar -

el joven se calmo y sintió los brazos de Starfire en su cintura , pero cuando siente los brazos de Raven en su cuello y quedo petrificado por la presencia de su joven amada

- bueno Bock , dos mujeres ... un hombre ... ¿ que dices ? -

- ¿ de que estas hablando ? ¿ acaso no te molesta que Starfire me este estrujando ? -

- si quieres podemos hacer un tres ... esta noche - las dos acercan la cabeza al joven y el estaba asombrado , pero cuando sintió un poder maligno , los tres se separan y se ponen serios para ver que pasaba - bueno , dejemos el trió para la noche y vamos a ver que pasa en la ciudad -

los tres salieron volando para ver que pasaba , mientras los demás Titanes estaban reuniéndose para saber que pasaba

continuara...


	15. Titanes unidos

**los Titanes unidos **

los tres salieron volando para ver que pasaba , mientras los demás Titanes estaban reuniéndose para saber que pasaba , pero cuando llegaron ven a un ser parecido a Bock'sarha pero este vestía de negro , los Titanes vieron como el mago destruía cosas con su dedo pero cuando llegaron vieron

- ja ja ja ja , que planeta de pusilánimes - el mago destruía todo hasta que un lazo le atrapa la mano - vaya , los humanos son muy valientes ... o muy estúpidos -

- escucha , no se quien diablos eres , peor se que te iras de aquí - el joven del antifaz tiro del lazo y el mago desbia el ataque del mago - ¡ Titanes ataquen ! -

los Jovenes atacaron pero el mago les laza un auto y Nightwing salta sobre el y con sus nudilleras ataco al mago de negro pero este los bloqueaba y con un gancho lo lanza contra sus amigos , cuando los tres Titanes se levantaron pero de repente una ráfaga verde y negra mezcladas con un fuego blanco atacaron al mago de negro

- veo que no aprendes nunca hermano - el joven de ojos dorados bajo a tierra mientras el mago de ojos rojos lo veia como si el odio entre ellos era grande - ahora tendré que matarte ahora -

el mago de ojos rojos apretó su puño para amenazar a su hermano - si das un paso mas hermano , enviare esta ciudad al mismo infierno ... sabes que no miento -

- entonces este desierto sera tu tumba -

Bock ataco a su hermano con un puñetazo a gran velocidad , los magos empezaron a pelear como bestias , las ondas de choque eran increíbles , Nigthwing ayudaba a sus amigos mientras los magos peleaban

- su manera de pelear es increíble - dijo el joven del antifaz mientras veia la batalla de los hermanos - creo ... creo que lo que dijo Raven era verdad -

- vez se los dije - la joven vio como los puñetazos estaban chocando contra los cuerpos - ¿ como es posible que soporten tanto castigo ? -

- Raven , son seres de otros mundo , quizás su forma de pelear sea mas poderosa que la de nosotros - el mitad robot gravo todos los movimientos del guardián del poder infinito - supongo que servirá de algo -

- los hermanos son muy buenos eh Bock - el mago de capa negra saco sus garras pero cuando bajo sus manos el puñetazo de Bock'sarha en su rostro - ¿ por que peleamos Bock ? ¿ porque somos tan diferentes ? -

- sabes porque peleamos Borc , tu eres un maldito que tiene que morir - Bock tomo de la cola a su hermano y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y el cuerpo del mago negro atraviesa los edificios , Bock le aparece por detras y con un golpe de martillo lo lanza al suelo - solo eres un maldito que debe ser eliminado -

- Bock , ¿ es esa mujer verdad ? ¿ esa athzariana ? -

- ¡ cállate ! -

Bock se arroja contra su hermano pero el lo evade pero Raven lo ataco con sus poderes , el mago es arrastrado pero chico bestia lo enviste en forma de toro , Cyborg lo ataca con su cañón , Starfire lo golpea con los puños y Nightwing lo remata con una patada

- vaya humanos , son mas fuertes de lo que pensé - Bock dio un paso hacia adelante y con su mano extendida y lo ataco con sus poderes - ja ja ja , ¿ crees que podrás evitar que Gock'sarha avance , eres muy inocente -

- bueno , deja que venga de todos modos , este planeta sera destruido por mi mano -

- entonces , que gane el mejor -

los dos magos elevan sus auras pero Bock bajo su aura cuando lanzo un rayo en su mano y la imagen desaparece , los Titanes se acercan al guardián de ojos dorados

- ¿ que diablos era eso ? - pregunto Nigthwing

Bock se empezo a mover para reconstruir la ciudad que destruyo - es mi hermano gemelo , pero el maldito morirá en mis manos - Bock creo un campo de fuerza y Raven se le acerca

- todo saldrá bien Bock - la joven se le insinúa pero Bock decide encarara

- Raven ¿ crees que solo me complacerás con el deseo sexual ? - la joven quedo dura por la pregunta - a decir verdad debes decirlo , se que tienes miedo de que me vaya nuevamente y tu solo cometes los actos por temor al abandono -

- ¿ que me tratas de decir Bock ?- Raven no podía pensar en lo que Bock le quiere decir por temor a la respuesta - oye no me digas eso -

- Raven tu temor a que te abandone es mal pensado porque jamas me iré de tu lado - los dos se abrazaron fuertemente - jamas nos separaremos amor mio , jamas lo haremos -

- escucha , no nos queda otra opción - Nigthwing se adelanto y saco un comunicador - ten ahora eres un miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes -

- de acuerdo , pero cuando tu planeta este a salvo ... adiós amigos me iré con mi amada de este lugar -

los Titanes se separaron para tomar caminos a sus vidas normales , mientras Raven se acostó en su cama , cuando sintió las manos traviesas de su amado que le acariciaba la pierna derecha , ahora solo restaba vivir en paz para la guerra

continuara...


	16. ¿ somos amigos ?

**¿ somos amigos ?**

Han pasado semanas desde la batalla contra Borc'sarha , los Titanes volvieron a sus vidas como civiles , Nightwing ayudando en la Wayne corp , Starfire volvió a su trabajo en la guardería de Jump City , chico bestia y Cyborg volvieron a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. para trabajar en una nueva arma capaz de arrasar con cualquier cosa a su paso , Raven siguio trabajando como una abogada mas de la ciudad y Bock volvio con la C.I.A. , la vida de los Titanes estaba algo aburrida pero todo cambio esa tarde en Wayne corporation , un científico estaba trabajando en un procesador el cual le permitía cambiar de forma con elementos materiales que pudiera circular corriente eléctrica como metales , mientras tanto Dick Grayson Y Bruno Diaz tenían una importante junta , el joven de cabellos negros estaba algo aburrido como de costumbre , pero luego la paz de la junta cambio al escucharse una explosión en los laboratorios Diaz ,los guardias de Bruno lo protegieron pero Dick se acerca y ve al cientifico con el cuerpo cubierto de metal , en ese momento Carsons salta por la ventana y los dos agentes de policia que estaba cerca intentaron detenerlo pero fueron atravesados por lanzas de acero

- Dick ... te toca - el empresario le dio la orden y el joven sale a la accion - ten cuidado amigo -

el joven del antifaz estaba por atacar a la bestia pero los agentes federales habían llegado a la zona con armamento pesado

- escucha , somos el departamento de seguridad de Jump city arroja las navajas y pon las manos en la cabeza - la criatura de metal dejo salir un grito de horror y los agentes abrieron fuego pero el ser de metal se enojaba cada vez mas aunque las balas rebotaban en su coraza tan dura - alto el fuego ¡ alto el fuego maldición ! -

los agentes vieron que el monstruo estaba cubierto de balas como si no hubiera pasado nada pero de repente , se se descubre y toma al líder de la fuerza de seguridad con sus manos , antes de que lo matara unas potentes cierras en forma de murciélago le cortan el brazo al monstruo

- replegué a sus hombres - Nigthwing llego para hacer justicia una vez mas - yo me encargare de esta cosa -

el joven del antifaz tomo su bastón y con gran fuerza ataco al ser de metal pero este lo atrapa con su mano y lo lanza contra los autos , Nightwing le lanza varias bombas de ácido que comenzó a corroer la armadura del monstruo dejando ver como una especie de mezcla de carne y metal en su cuerpo

- vaya , esto si que esta en mi lista de cosas raras -

el joven del antifaz le lanza varias bombas explosivas pero el ser las absorbe con su cuerpo y las vomita para atacar al enmascarado , este las esquiva pero el ser lo atrapa y lo llevo a lo alto de un edificio

- Carsons , deja esta locura , no eres tu , es el procesador - Nightwing ve como el le arrebata el cinturón y lo mira con esos ojos mecanizados - se que estas ahí solo debes reaccionar -

el monstruo le grita en el rostro y lo lanza al vació pero cuando ve un bastón sagrado el que estaba clavado en el edificio el se sostiene y con una pirueta quedo de pie sobre el bastón de madera

- ¿ necesitas ayuda humano ? - pregunto con tono sarcástico el joven de ojos dorados

- increíble , jamas pensé que me salvaras la vida - el joven de ojos dorados le lanza el cinturón a Nigthwing y este se lo coloca , con su lazo preparado se lanza contra la criatura - oye sabes , gracias por la ayuda -

- cuando quieras -

los dos se lanza contra la criatura que arrojaba de sus manos lanzas de acero , Bock las partía con sus puños mientras Nightwing trataba de acercarse pero solo si la cosa estaba distraída

- ¿ que demonios es esta cosa ? - el joven vio que con cada segundo el ser de metal se volvía mas rápido - jamas eh peleado con ningún demonio parecido -

- es porque no es magia ... es ciencia - Nigthwigh se puso a pensar en como liberar al científico sin hacerle daño pero mientras pensaba no dejo de ver las garras del guardián - dime ¿ que tan potentes son tus garras ?-

- son 100 veces mas duras que el diamante - el joven las dejo crecer hasta unos 10 centímetros , pero noto la sonrisa del pelilargo - ¿ que planeas humano ?-

- si son tan duras como dijiste quizás nos juegue a favor -

el joven tomo sus armas cortantes mientras la bestia seguía lanzando flechas de acero pero esta vez mucho mas grande , Nigthwing le lanzo varias bombas mas pero la bestia se las trago

- eso , ahora el paso dos - el joven apreto el detonador y explotaron en el vientre de la bestia abriendo su estomago de lado a lado , Bock se apresuro y con sus potentes garras lo corto por la mitad - ahora Bock , quita a científico del medio -

el joven toma al trabajador de bata blanca con sus manos y con un potente salto llego junto al del antifaz , el joven tomo una bomba de color negra y se la arrojo a la criatura metálica , la descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el tiempo pero no era suficiente para derrotar al ser de acero

- la electricidad no es suficiente para quemar el procesador , necesitamos mas - el joven de ojos dorados señalo con sus dedos a un cable y con sus poderes corto por la mitad la linea de luz , esta cayo sobre el ser de metal haciendo que explote en mil pedazos , los trozos de metal se dirigieron al cuerpo del joven de antifaz pero el guardián los detiene con sus poderes quedando a centímetros de Nigthwingh

- la próxima vez no dejes que se acerquen tanto -

- ¿ tienes que protestar por todo humano ?-

cuando todo se tranquilizo , los dos estaban sentados en un bar de la cuidad con dos tarros de cerveza , el joven de cabellos plateados no tenia idea de lo que bebía pero no podía matarlo

- por mi nuevo amigo ... Leon Andersons ...¡ salud ! -

los dos chocaron sus tarros y lo bebieron hasta la mitad mientras se escuchaba el juego de fútbol , los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que Dick hablo

- oye ¿ que haremos mañana en la noche ? -

- no se ... yo pasar tiempo con mi Raven y mi hijo -

- ok , si quieres saldremos a beber un par de espumosos y a ver algunas solteras ¿ que dices ?-

- te quedas solo -

el joven de ojos dorados se levanto y dejo al de cabello negro , el solo le dio la espalda y tomo el tarro de Bock para beberlo el solo

- con amigos así , ¿ para que quiero enemigos ? -

continuara...


	17. los misterios del alma

**los misterios del alma **

El sol asomaba sobre la casa de Bock'sarha quien estaba vigilando a su amante , cuando el se levanto se preparo para salir a su trabajo , pero Raven se levanto y vio como el se vestía

- ¿ a donde crees que vas Bock ? - la joven se cubrió con las sabanas pero el joven la vio - oye guapo , hoy es domingo -

- ¿ y ? ¿ que con eso ?- Bock voltea para ver a su amante - aun no entiendo el problema -

la joven se lanza contra el joven y con su cuerpo desnudo lo lanza a la cama y se le trepa - que los domingos nadie o casi nadie trabaja - la joven comenzó a desnudar a su amante - y los fines de semanas son solo para la familia -los dos comenzaron a besarse con salvajismo , pero de repente el bebe empezó a llorar cosa que extraño Bock - ¿ que tiene de malo ? es un bebe los bebes lloran -

- pero no los de mi especie -

cuando el joven se levanto , Rachel se vistió con su bata entraron y vieron a unos perros humanos de no mas de un metro y medio de altura , sus aspectos eran como perros sarnosos y con colmillos rotos , el joven tomo al primero pero este trato de escapar con su hijo , pero Raven lo atrapa con sus poderes

- ¿ quien eres montón de pelos ?- Bock amenazo con sus garras pero parecía estar hablando con un perro

el perro estaba babeando pero trataba de escapar , Raven tenia a su hijo en brazos y con su mente tenia encadenado a la cuna , pero Bock le pregunto nuevamente lo que solo recibió un ladrido

- ¿ que especie de basura es esta ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - ¿ acaso estas jugando conmigo ? -

la bestia es lanzada con fuerza contra la pared del cuarto del niño y este estaba llorando como nunca , Raven noto que el chico estaba asustado pero cuando Bock lo tomo nuevamente el perro estaba muerto

- ¿ que demonios son estas cosas ? - el joven vio como el cuerpo se descomponía con gran velocidad y el otro perro se quito la vida con sus garras para no revelar nada de su trabajo - vaya , estas cosas son bastante estúpidas -

- ya ya Song , mama te preparara algo para que desayunes ... debes tener hambre después de ese susto - Bock'sarha seguía viendo por la ventana pero Raven le llamo la atención - oye guapo , mejor vístete o dejaras ciega a alguna mujer -

los dos bajaron a la cocina para poder desayunar pero cuando se sentaron , la joven recibió una llamada en su mobil pero ella comenzó a hablar , cuando colgó la llamada el joven de ojos dorados decidió preguntarle

- ¿ todo bien ? - el joven voltea a ver el rostro de preocupación de su amante - ¿ Raven ? -

- si estoy bien solo ...-

el joven de ojos dorados la interrumpió con sus sabios consejos - Raven , sabes odio que me mientas -

- de acuerdo , me acaban de llamar de mi oficina - la joven tomo unos documentos que tenia preparados en un cajón de su casa - veras es un caso interesante sobre un tipo que golpeo a su mujer -

- ¿ los humanos golpean a sus hembras ? , que montón de salvajes -

- si aunque no lo creas los humanos están ligados a cometer barbaries , en mis años eh visto cosas que le pondrían de los nervios al mas valiente -

- ¿como que ?-

- veras cuando empece como abogada recibí un caso sobre una mujer que asesino a su hijo de dos años ahogándolo en una cubeta con agua - la joven guardo las cosas en su bolso mientras contaba angelotas - en otros casos un hombre golpeo a su mujer con un mazo hasta aplastar su cabeza por completo -

- ¿ por que los humanos son tan brutos con sus pares ?-

Raven tomo su bolso y se sirvió una taza de te - porque los humanos tienen maldad en sus almas - la joven sirvió un poco de azúcar pero cuando vio que su amante la miraba con extrañes - ¿ sabes lo que es la maldad del alma? -

- no lo se , mi alma es blanca como la luz igual que la de mi hijo -

- de acuerdo , los humanos están ligados a cometer actos que están mal vistos por la sociedad - Raven tomo su servilleta y se limpio los labios - hay humanos que violan a sus propios hijos , madres que los abandonan -

- se que el alma de los humanos tiene varias alma dañada pero no por eso tendré que destruir a los humanos -

- oye , dijiste que no destruiría a los humano ni a la tierra -

-Raven se lo que prometí - el joven de ojos dorados - pero eso no implica que sus humanos se comporten como sig-

- no se que significa eso - la joven sintió algo ofendida pero luego recordó como la trataban los demás cuando era nueva - oye Bock veras cuando llegue me rechazaron cuando pedi ayuda pero eso no me desanimo , unos chicos me aceptaron y formamos los Teen Titans -

- sabes , me agrada que tengas ese animo , pero en mi caso pase una eternidad en el infierno en vida ... o por lo menos hasta que nos conocimos -

- eso solo o hasta que tuvimos sexo - Raven le puso una mirada pervertida - lo siento Bock no debí decir eso -

- Raven te soy sincero , me preocupa mas lo que le paso a nuestro hijo - el joven de ojos dorados tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo - se que Song es un gran guerrero -

- ¿ por que lo dices Bock ? -

- porque Song nació con vida - la joven quedo mudo al escuchar la verdad de su hijo - veras Raven , en mi especie si la pareja que procrea al guerrero no son los adecuados los hijos nacen sin vida por ser guerreros de clase baja -

- ¿ a que te refieres con eso ? ¿ no tienen parejas ? - la joven estaba sorprendida de que ellos no tenían parejas - ¿ eres el primero en unirte con una hembra ? -

- mi especie solo se une para procrear a la nueva generación - el joven se sentó junto a su esposa - porque cuando los hijos nacen ellos se unen con otras hembras , en lo personal soy el primero de mi especie en quedarse con su hembra -

- Bock , sabes osea que solo somos amantes ...pensé que eramos novios ... y quizás en un futuro que nos casemos seamos esposos -

- no se que es lo que dices de " casarnos " , pero en mi gente no existe esa palabra - Bock se acerca a su amante quien estaba desanimada - pero me gustaría saberlo -

cuando los dos se estaban besando , Bock sintió un silbido a lo lejos y solo significaba algo para su gente , los demonios estaban por llegar y los agentes de Gock'sarha estaba cerca

continuara...


	18. Bock'sarha vs la liga de la justicia

**Bock'sarha vs la liga de la justicia **

El sonido de casi imperceptible a oídos humanos Bock se levanto y con mirada seria se transporta con sus poderes a una zona de Hawai , allí vio al volcán que estaba entrando en erupción ,pero cuando vio a una criatura como demonio pero se le acerco y también vio un rayo láser que lo derroto

- tu , el de los ojos dorados ¿ quien eres ? - el hombre de la gran S le llamo la atención - ¿ quien eres tu ? -

el joven de ojos dorados estaba molesto porque los lacayos de su hermano estaban muerto por la liga de héroes - tu mortal acabas de destruir la única prueba que tenia en mis manos -

- te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿ quien eres ? -

el joven de ojos dorados lo golpeo con un puñetazo al hombre de acero y luego le da un izquierdaso con toda la ira de su cuerpo , Batman se acerca y con sus explosivos le ataca por la espalda , pero Bock solo se da vueltas y desciende y lo toma del cuello arrojando su cuerpo contra las rocas , Diana lo atrapa con su lazo pero Bock trato de soltarse pero la mujer de las alas de halcón trata de golpearlo con su mazo picudo pero el ser de ojos dorados uso su cola para atrapar el cuello de la mujer de la tiara

- escuchen señoritas , les pediré que sesén su ataque o tendré que lastimar a las dos -

las dos mujeres atacaron al guardián pero los golpes no le hacían daño al cuerpo , Diana lo sujeto del cuello con su lazo ,Flash se acerco con gran velocidad y Bock lo escucho a lo lejos , con su cola se impulsa hacia arriba cuando cae aplasta a Flash con sus botas , el guardián se transporta con sus poderes detrás de la amazona , con sus piernas la tomo del cuello y la arrojo contra la mujer del mazo

- bah ,solo son basura , no entiendo ¿ por que los mortales me siguen desafiando ? -

un rayo de energía verde lanza al guardián de ojos dorados contra los arboles , el gira en el aire y rebota con sus pies en los arboles y se lanza contra el hombre de la sortija verde quien creo un escudo pero el lo atraviesa con sus puños

- ¿ como pudiste atravesar la energía de mi anillo ? - el hombre del traje rojo se acerca pero luego vio como el joven estaba molesto - sabes John creo que este tipo esta molesto -

- ¿ de enserio ? , mira que no me di cuenta - el hombre de ojos verdes comenzó a hablar con sarcasmo - dudo que tu puedas superar su velocidad -

- si soy muy lento ja ja ja - Flash se acerco con su velocidad pero Bock extiende su brazo derecho y el hombre de traje rojo colisiona contra el puño del joven de ojos dorados

- oye tu - llamo la atención el detective marciano - ¿ que quieres con nosotros ? -

antes de que pudiera contestar Superman lo atrapa y los dos se lanzan a luchar en los aires , Superman lo toma del cuello pero Bock se suelta y con sus puños golpea al encapotado , la amazona y el enmascarado atraparon al guardián de ojos dorados con sus lazos , cuando Superman y linterna verde combinaron sus rayos y empujaron al joven de ojos dorados al hocico del volcán

- listo ,creo que eso bastara - Superman vio como como estaba hundido hasta el fondo - creo que no tendremos problemas con el -

cuando el joven de ojos dorados salio disparado al cielo mientras los siete listo de la liga estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían , el enmascarado decidió terminar con todo

- ¿ como pudo sobrevivir a un lago de lava ardiente ? - Flash estaba sorprendido por lo que veía del guardián de ojos dorados - es imposible que alguien sobreviva -

- por lo visto jamas haz peleado con el ser mas poderoso del universo - Bock abrió los ojos se noto un haz de luz blanco - lastima ahora tendré que destruirlos por desafiarme -

el joven de ojos dorados lanzo un haz de luz blanca que arraso con todo miembros de la liga , cuando vio que todos estaban lastimados , noto que faltaba alguien ... el encapotado , Bock cerro los ojos y acentuó sus oídos y escucho los pasos del murciélago cuando sintió que el aura del encapotado se preparo para atacar pero Bock se voltea y con una patada lo lanza contra la arena de la playa y el murciélago se trata de levantar pero Bock le pisa la espalda

- sabes , valoro que traten de defender a tus pares pero creo que estas subestimando mis poderes -

Batman se trata de levantar pero Bock le pisa mas y el enmascarado - eres solo muchacho dañado psicologícamente y sentimentalmente , ahora te quieres desquitar atacando a un planeta de inocentes -

- puedo notar que no eres el mas indicado para hablar - Bock lo levanto y lo azoto en el suelo - ahora acabare con ustedes lacayos del demonio -

- ¿ lacayos del demonio ? - dijo el detective marciano - no somos lacayos del demonio ...¿ es eso lo que buscas ?-

- si ,veras tengo razones para creer que un poderos anti-guardián esta buscando algo en este planeta -

- ¿ como que ? , no se que estas buscando en este planeta no hay magia tan poderosa como la tuya -

Bock y el detective marciano se pusieron a pensar pero no lograron encontrar nada , el joven de ojos dorados bajo sus brazos y dejo salir el aire de sus fauces

- dime ¿ por que odias a tu hermano ? -el detective marciano le hablo directo y el guardián respondió con la misma dirección

- porque me gaste en salvarlo y lo único que hizo es vender su alma al demonio -

- el diablo no existe joven - el marciano coloco su mano en el hombro - siempre hay esperanzas joven , debes saberlo -

los dos se saludaron y Bock'sarha levanto vuelo para llegar a su casa con su amada Raven y su hijo ,cuando el detective le sonríe el encapotado entiende lo que paso

continuara...


	19. Bock'sarha y la legión de super heroes

**Bock'sarha y la legión de super héroes**

El guardián decidió que era hora de tomar el control del destino , para contrarrestar el poder de los demonios , si el actuaba solo podría contra ellos pero también era hora de demostrar el valor de los mortales , al llegar vio a su esposa sonriendo con su hijo

- bueno guapo ¿ que hacemos ahora ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas - porque dudo que no tengas un plan -Bock abrazo a su esposa y comenzó a besarle los labios y las mejillas - Bock , no me gusta lo que sucede -

el joven de ojos dorados tomo a su esposa en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera - Raven , jamas nos separamos - Bock'sarha acariciaba a su esposa que ella lo veía con miedo - shh shh , calma Raven no tengas miedo -

- Bock , me asustas mas de lo normal ¿ que paso cuando saliste ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas - de verdad ¿ que paso ? -

- veras Raven , tenemos problemas - el joven entro con su amante en su casa y dejaron a su hijo en su cuna - Raven , los demonios están regresando de nuevo y me temo que no bastaran los Jóvenes Titanes , necesitaran mas ayuda -

- ¿ de que estas hablando ? - la joven recibió un beso apasionado pero empezó a sentir las manos del joven de ojos dorados - no Bock , ya conozco el truco - el guarida no escucho y comenzó a desnudar a a su amante pero ella aun se rehusaba a seguir el acto hasta que se rindió y sucumbió al placer sexual , Raven quedo dormida plácidamente mientras dormía Bock se levanto y salio a los cielos a buscar el plan de resistencia para ayudar a los Titanes - necesitare héroes mas poderosos de los que hay ahora - Bock vio como un hombre de chaleco de cuero estaba peleando con motociclistas pero tenia problemas

- mortales ... son solo basura - los motociclistas se voltearon y atracaron al guardián pero el con un campo de fuerza los arraso ellos se levantaron y salieron corriendo , cuando el chico de ojos verdes se levanta y tomo un tubo de acero del suelo

- ¿ quien eres tu ? - el joven de chaleco de cuero lo encara - ¿ acaso trabajas para Alex ? porque el dinero lo tendra el viernes -

- no , en realidad me interesan tus habilidades " Benjamín " - el joven se acerco y el muchacho de chaleco y zapatos deportivos lo ataco con el tubo pero al golpearlo este se derrite - ¿ que... que quieres conmigo ? -

- se que controlas la sangre de los demás y eres experto en combate físico , la liga de héroes te necesita - Bock le extendió la mano pero el le rechaza la invitación - y la C.I.A. se encargara de buscar al traficante - Benjamín acepto la oferta pero prefiere que lo llamen Bloodmaster , ellos se pusieron en camino , Bock salio volando para encontrar a una joven universitaria bebiendo un café mientras estudiaba

- buenas tardes señorita Turnner - saludo el joven , la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos avellana escupe el café sobre el rostro del guardián pero el no se molesto - espero que sus habilidades sean mas cómodas que esto-

-¿ quien rayos eres tu ? - la mujer se asusto tirando sus estudios sobre la electricidad pero Bock lo levanto con sus poderes - ¿ eres un extraterrestre ? -

- bueno señorita Linda Turnner , necesitamos su ayuda o ¿ debo llamarla... Electra ? - la joven se sorprendió y con sus ojos avellanas acepto aportar sus poderes eléctricos para ayudar a los Titanes , cuando Bock levanto vuelo viajo a las lejanas tierras de oriente para encontrar a un maestro que estaba meditando en las sombras

- ¿ a que haz venido forastero ? - pregunto el muchacho vestido de ninja - porque no creo que sea coincidencia que hayas aterrizado solo porque si -

- bueno ire directo al grano , la legión de demonios esta llegando a este mundo y estoy reuniendo una fuerza para contra restar a los demonios -

- acepto , pero quiero que me llamen Darckfire - el ninja se levanto y tomo su espada los dos se inclinan y Bock salio volando en busca del cuarto miembro de la legión de super héroes cuando salio a África encontró a un joven montado en una bestia peluda , cuando Bock llego al muchacho de piel oscura y con una lanza en la mano se detiene para hablar

- humano , necesitamos tu ayuda para poder enfrentar a los demonios ...y tu manada podra venir - el joven vio a varios nativos que estaban armados - osea tu y tus clones -

- acepto y mi nombre no es " humano " es Ba'ku - cuando el joven se separo sintió otro gran poder pero una gran tristeza , cuando llego a un pueblo de Transilvania , allí encontró a una mujer llorando muy debil

- ¿ señorita ? ¿ se encuentra bien ? - el joven se acerco y la joven de cabellos negros , colmillos le salta pero Bock la toma del cuello y la arroja contra las paredes

- lo... lo siento se lo suplico ... no ... no puedo controlarme - la mujer dejo ver una vestimenta muy revelador - aun quiere hablar conmigo -

- de hecho vine porque la estoy buscando - Bock , tomo una manzana y se la ofrece a la joven de ropa roja , ella se la arrebata y se trepa a las paredes para comer - ven conmigo y te ayudare a controlar tu sed de sangre -

- ¿ de verdad ? ¿ como puedo confiar en ti ? ... vienes me obsequias una manzana y me quieres llevar ...¿ a donde vamos ? -

Bock se descubrió el rostro para dejarlo ver , la joven soltó la manzana y quedo con la boca abierta - confié en mi señorita ...-

la joven bajo y se abrazo a Bock - Vampirella ... todos me llaman asi - la vampiresa de vestimenta roja se abrazo mas al guardián y fue llevada a Jump City para que se unieran todos a la resistencia contra los demonios - ¿ de que planeta eres hermoso ? -

- no se a que te refieres pero soy de un planeta llamado kothi'chagn - Bock noto que la mujer de vestimenta sensual roja se abrazo a su brazo - ¿ y tu de que planeta eres ? -

- soy un de un planeta llamado Drakulon - la mujer se aferro mas al brazo del joven - oye dime ¿ como me ayudaras a controlar mi sed de sangre ? -

continuara...


	20. Raven vs Vampirella

**Raven vs Vampirella **

cuando Bock llego con su legión de héroes , Raven vio como la mujer de traje rojo estaba aferrada a su amante ella estaba muy pero muy enfadada , quizás sea celos pero ella se acerco y se lanzo a los labios del joven de ojos dorados

- Raven solo fueron 15 minutos ... ¿ acaso quieres mas ? - el joven sintió como Vampirella estaba clavando sus garras en las manos del guardián - oye , relájate y contrólate o tendré que controlarte yo mismo -

la mujer de vestimenta sensual y roja soltó al joven mientras Raven veía como ella se moría de celos al ver los besos de los dos

- Raven tu también controla tus emociones o tendré controlarte yo mismo - los dos se separaron para ver a los cinco héroes , el pandillero , la universitaria , el japones , el nativo y la sedienta de sangre , los Titanes estaban confundidos por el grupo de héroes novatos

- ahh Bock no es falta de respeto pero ¿ que carajo hacen estos tipos aquí ? - Nightwing estaba confundido por los nuevos héroes - de verdad ¿ que demonios quieres hacer con estos tipos ?-

Bock se acerco a los Titanes y les dio indicaciones - escucha humano , cuando la legión de demonios lleguen necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para pelear contra mi hermano y su legión de demonios , créanme que sera mejor que tengan ayuda extra -

cuando Vampirella se acerco al joven coloco sus manos en el hombro del joven de ojos dorados y ella tenia una mirada sensual pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

- dime guapo ¿ que haremos ahora ? - la mujer de de bañador rojo estaba coqueteando pero el joven decidió que era hora de que se pongan a trabajar - oye dime ¿ por que tan serio ?-

- estoy tan serio porque dentro de unas pocas semanas el fin del mundo se acercara y tu sentada tratando de conseguir algo -

la mujer se separa pero con una pose coqueta se pone en medio mientras los demás estaban tratando de entrenar , la mujer de bañador rojo dejo salir una horda de murciélagos de sus alas que atacaron a los muñecos la mujer de las alas era experta en combate mientras trataba de seducir con su cuerpo al joven de ojos dorados , Raven se harto y ataco con toda la furia de su alma con un rayo de energía

- vaya la zorra mostró sus colmillos - la mujer de ropas rojas se lamió la sangre de su rostro - bueno a ver que tienes bruja -

la mujer de traje rojo se lanzo con sus alas de vampiro , las dos atravesaron la pared , los Titanes ven como las mujeres se lanzan a un combate mano a mano , la mujer de ojos violeta levanta dos botes de basura y se las arroja a la vampiresa , ella las destroza con sus puños pero Raven la arrojo contra la pared y con sus poderes la enredo con cadenas todo el cuerpo , la mujer de ojos violeta tomo un trozo de madera y lo partió dejando una punta

- ahora veremos si las leyendas son ciertas - la joven se acerco a la vampiresa pero ella no se podía mover - veremos si con una estaca podremos matar a los vampiros -

la mujer abrió sus alas de vampiros cortando las cadenas que explotaron y con los trozos de cadenas golpearon a Raven en las piernas y en el rostro , la chica de la capa azul suelta la estaba y cuando voltea Vampirella la golpea con un puñetazo y un rodillazo en el estomago , pero la azariana le hace una tijera y la lanza contra el auto pero la mujer de bañador rojo se levanta

- ¡ maldita puta ! , esto jamas te lo perdonare - la chica de cabellos negros la tomo del cuello pero cuando se le lanza encima Raven la empuja hacia adelante y la joven tomo la cabellera de la mujer pero ella con un canto de mano en el vientre de Raven la alejo y con sus zapatos de taco aguja le hace varios cortes debajo de la rodilla , la mujer de capa azul la golpea con un puñetazo rompiendo el labio de la chica de cabellos negros

- ven maldita chupa sangre que te enseñare lo que es bueno - Raven la tomo del cuello pero la mujer de bañador rojo le araño el cuerpo en forma de cruz con sus garras - ahora veras - Raven tomo una pesada cadena y comenzó a estrangular a la vampiresa

- ahora veras mujerzuela barata - Vampirella logro acertar con su pie derecho una patada en el vientre de la joven y luego sube a su mentón - a ver como te defiendes Raven -

la mujer la levanto y con fuertes bofetadas y con una potente mordida le clavo en el hombro , Raven tomo su daga y le hizo un corte grande abriendo sus costillas , la mujer de ropa roja vio como la sangre negra se derramaba de sus cortes

- ¡ hija de puta ! ¡ acabare contigo ! - las dos se enfrentaron nuevamente pero sintieron los poderes de un guerrero

- ¡ ya basta ! ¡ las dos ! -

las mujeres se separaron para curar sus cortes pero salieron de la presencia de los demás , ahora estaban confundidos pero Bock sintió como los celos estaban floreciendo entre las dos

continuara...


	21. sed de sangre

**sed de sangre **

la mujer de bañador sintió una potente batalla entre ella y Raven , quien le había dado una paliza pero de repente sintió un golpe en el vientre , pero no era un golpe de ningún objeto o sujeto , era un golpe de hambre o mas bien de sed ... sed de sangre

- Bock , maldito dijiste que me ayudarías con mi sed de sangre - la mujer vio una ave de color blanco y salto sobre ella con sus garras la tomo y le perforo el cuerpo del animal con sus colmillos succionando la sangre del mismo hasta dejarla seca - maldición , necesito mas aves -

la mujer de bañador rojo desplegó sus alas y salio a buscar mas aves , pero mientras mas aves devoraba mas sed tenia , cuando vio a un gato callejero ella lo atrajo con las aves muertas y como una bestia le salto al cuello del gato quien cayo después de quedarse sin sangre

- necesito mas ... mas ... mas... sangre -

la mujer de bañador rojo fue a buscar animales mas grandes que un gato , ella se alimento de cabras , vacas , toros pero nada la saciaba esa sed de sangre , hasta que vio a un vagabundo tirado en la calle

- sangre fresca , la muerte en persona te ha llegado y acabare contigo -

la mujer de vestido de rojo se deslizo entre las paredes como un insecto pero cuando estaba por acercarse un rayo de energía la lanza contra los autos

- maldita chupa sangre ¿ crees que te dejare escapar tan fácil ? - la mujer de ojos violetas estaba enfada pero aun con ganas de luchar

- tu bruja del demonio ¿ crees vencerme ? - la vampiresa se coloca como un insecto pero luego se pone en dos piernas - vamos bruja mal nacida ven y pelea -

Raven se empezó a elevar mientras Vampirella se lanza contra ellas y las dos caen contra lo cubos de basura , ella la toma del cuello y saca sus colmillos pero Raven de un puñetazo la golpea rompiendo su colmillo derecho

- ahora bruja , te voy a matar - Vampirella le lanza contra la pared haciendo que su rostro se golpee contra los ladrillos - ahora te romperé el cuello bruja y saciare mi sed con tus jugos maldita hija del demonio -

Raven tomo a la mujer de la cintura y la alza sobre su cuerpo para incrustarla en el edificio , Vampirella se levanta y escupe su sangre y enfadada con sus ojos rojos , la mujer salio corriendo pero Raven envuelve sus manos en sus llamas negras y comienza a golpear a la vampiresa con potentes puños , la vampiresa saca sus poderosas garras y trata de emparejar a la centinela

- eres muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente - Vampirella la toma del cuello pero Raven le da un rodillazo en el estomago y luego le hace una tijera al cuello y la lanza contra un poste de luz , la mujer de bañador rojo se columpia haciendo piruetas en el mismo poste y deja salir un gruñido con los colmillos y sus ojos rojos

- ahora saciare mi sed contigo perra - la mujer bajo como si fuera una especie de insecto y luego se inclina hacia adelante - ahora tendré que luchar con mis verdaderos poderes -

la mujer de las garras le salto a la centinela pero ella se cubre con su brazo derecho y con sus garras le inmoviliza pero Raven dio un grito de dolor mientras los chorros de sangre brotaban de su brazo , la joven de labios rojos sintió como su brazo se partía por los nuevos colmillo de la vampiresa

- para ser una sucia perra ... tu sangre esta muy buena - la mujer hundió mas sus colmillos y Raven uso el poco control que tenia para hacer que una barra de hierro se le enterrara en las costillas a la vampiresa de rojo - AHH ¡ MALDITA PERRA ! -

Raven logro liberarse y Vampirella se quita la barra de hierro y con ella comienza a golpear a Raven en la espalda , ella se voltea y con su otro brazo le da un codazo en el rostro , con sus poderes levanto varios trozos de rocas puntiagudas y las lanza contra la vampiresa quien las destroza con sus garras , pero uno de los fragmentos se le incrusta en su mano , la mujer de la capa azul logro acertar una patada devastadora en su rostro

- ¿ estas cansada verdad zorra ? - , la mujer se acerco con sus labios empapados de sangre - la falta de sangre te esta consumiendo porque estas debil zorra - Vampirella la toma del cuello y revela sus nuevos colmillos - ahora te beberé hasta dejarte seca -

- pues , buen provecho - la joven de ojos violetas se voltea y con otra patada la lanza contra la pared y con sus poderes lanza auto tras auto , Vampirella consumida por la sed de sangre los destrozaba como si nada - hija de puta ¿ por que no te mueres ?-

- es porque sony muy poderosa bruja desgastada ... mi sed de sangre me sirve para seguir peleando ... ademas creo que al guapo de ojos dorados le gustan las ... mujeres salvajes -

- para tu información , ya tenemos un hijo y si consumamos el acto muy seguido - la centinela se sujeto el brazo que aun chorreaba de sangre para ver a la vampiresa

- es por eso que me quiere a mi - la mujer dejo exhibir sus sensuales piernas para ver que Raven se pusiera mas furiosa - el prefiere a una mujer mas joven , sensual y misteriosa ... es por eso que le atraigo tanto -

- escucha vampiresa de cuento infantil ... nadie se mete entre mi hombre y yo o acabare contigo - Raven sabia que ella podria seguir peleando a pesar de que le arrebato sus colmillos pero crecian velozmente , la hemorragia de Raven se hacia notar pero no le importo

- sabes algo Raven , puedo esperar aqui hasta que mueras desangrada y yo alimentarme de ti pero tu decides ...oh y antes de que se me olvide posiblemente pierdas tu brazo pero tu elijes -

continuara...


	22. Bock'sarha vs el silver surfer

**Bock'sarha vs el silver surfer **

mientras Raven retrocedía mientras Vampirella se sentía tentada con la sangre de Raven , pero un explosivo exploto antes de que ella siga avanzando

- ! Titanes ataque ! -

los Titanes habían llegado para ayudar a su amiga pero Vampirella abrió sus alas y dejo salir un enjambre de murciélagos que atacaron a los Titanes , cuando voltea Raven la embiste con sus poderes y la lanza atravesando las dos casa y cuando llego a la tercera Raven la toma con su mano pero un poderoso poder las separa a las dos

- ¡ ya vasta ! ¡ ya me arte ! -

las dos mujeres vieron al enfadado Titan quien tenia sus ojos negros y su aura tan elevada que se veia los destellos de energía de su piel , sus garras estaban muy largas y sus colmillos estaban muy agudos - es hora de que dejen de pelear y se unan porque si recuerdan lo que les dije , tenemos cosas que hacer -

las dos mujeres se separaron y dejaron de pelear , Nightwing le vendo el brazo a la centinela de azarath mientras que el guardián estaba tan molesto que salio volando al espacio para relajarse , allí comenzó a entrenar consigo mismo , con sus poderes logro dividirse en dos pero aun así estaba tan enfadado que podía destruir el universo , cuando sintió algo a gran velocidad que se acercaba

- ¿ quien eres tu mortal ?- el guardián no voltea para ver al silver surfer detras de el - ¿ eres mudo ? o ¿ sordo quizás ?-

el surfer de ojos plateados estaba mirando con mirada seria a Bock'sarha pero el leyó y mente y los dos se comunicaron por medio de sus poderes mentales

- _no te lo volveré a repetir mortal ¿ quien diablos eres ? - _

el surfista no dijo nada solo hablo con su voz verdadera - tienes un gran poder ... pelea conmigo -

Bock'sarha no dudo un momento y ataco con sus poderes a su rival , con un puñetazo feroz lo arroja al sol donde el silver surfer lo traspasa , pero el guardián estaba detrás de el y con un golpe de martillo lo lanza a un planeta deshabitado

- eres muy resistente para ser un simple mortal - Bock'sarha se preparo para pelear contra el surfista pero el con sus dedos le lanza un rayo de energía que el guardián desvía y cuando ve que el ser de piel de metal lo golpea con un puñetazo al rostro lanzando su cuerpo al otro lado del plantea , el hombre de metal trata de atacarlo pero el guardian desaparece y aparece detrás de el pero el silver surfer cruza el planeta con sus poderes

- eres muy listo para ser un mortal -

el guerrero se levanto tomando los pies de Bock'sarha y con gran velocidad logra lanzarlo al centro de una super nova allí la hace detonar con sus poderes cósmicos

- no eres tan poderoso como presumes ... solo eres un hablador - el surfista se dio la vuelta y el guardián estaba parado detras de el intacto

- ¿ decías algo mortal ? - el guardián explota con una onda expansiva y con su hiper velocidad llega antes que el surfer y con su cola lo atrapa del cuello , Norrin Radd estaba siendo estrangulado por la mayor fuerza del universo , el con su fuerza logro aflojar la cola del joven de ojos dorados pero no podía hacer mucho , el Zenniano se pasa por detras de el y con sus brazos al cuello lo estrangula con suma fuerza

- ahora estas en mis tierras y no eres bienvenido por los míos - el Zenniano empezó a brillar para explotar contra el Kothi'nianno pero este cerro los ojos y cuando la explosión se llevo a cabo , Bock concentro la energía del silver surfer en sus manos mientras lo reducía hasta el cero infinito

- eres un ser muy potente para ser un simple sirviente de los dioses - el surfer encara al guardián absorbió la energía con el sello de sus manos pero antes de que el guerrero plateado reaccionara , Bock'sarha lo golpea con sus potentes puños lanzando al surfer al vació infinito , Bock'sarha se acerco y con una patada nuclear lo lanza a grandes distancias por el espacio

- parece que eres mas hábil de lo que pensé - el surfer sintió como el cuerpo le dolía - nadie me había lastimado así antes , supongo que no te subestimare -

- ese es el error que todos los mortales han cometido - Bock lo atraco con rayos estelares pero el surfer también los absorbió con sus manos - ahora entiendo ... somos iguales en cierta forma -

- pero la diferencia es que somos diferentes , tu eres un ser al servicio de los dioses y yo solo protejo a mi planeta , aun así tu raza solía ser muy fascinante -

- tu raza también lo fue , a decir verdad nuestros ancestros han luchado incontables veces contra los demonios , han sangrado juntos y nosotros somos los que los representamos -

- es cierto joven Kothi'niano , a decir verdad no me sirve de nada luchar contra un inmortal - el silver surfer se calmo para poder hablar con el - nosotros somos camaradas en el universo , por lo tanto no tiene sentido seguir con esta batalla -

- acepto tu rendición joven mortal , por lo tanto te declaro miembro honorario de la liga de héroes -

los dos se estrechan la mano para cerrar el pacto - me volveré mas fuerte para poder volver a pelear contra ti y ahí no me rendiré -

los dos se separan para ir a sus planetas , Bock'sarha estaba feliz de haber luchado contra un igual , el silver surfer estaba calmado al saber que la tierra estaba a salvo de la mano del joven de ojos dorados

continuara...


	23. el primer ataque de los demonios

**el primer ataque de los demonios **

Bock'sarha había regresado a la tierra , mientras Raven se curaba sus heridas heridas con medicina , el joven de ojos dorados llego para hacerle compania a Raven quien emboza una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Bock , yo ... no se que me paso , lo siento tanto Bock ¿ puedes perdonarme ? - el joven se levanta y le besa los labios suavemente y ella deja salir el aire de entre sus labios - gracias guapo , sabia que lo harías -

- bueno que puedo decir ... por algo somos amantes -

la joven saca otra sonrisa mientras estaba ruborizada , pero el joven de ojos dorados no mostró señal de vida alguna , cosa que molestaba un poco a Raven

- ¿ van a mostrar alguna señal de vida amor mio ? - Raven se enredo el brazo que tenia mordido por la vampiresa - a decir verdad algunas veces no te entiendo -

- deja que te vende el brazo - el joven de ojos dorados se retiro una tira de su toga y le envolvió el brazo a la chica de ojos violetas quien lo veía con mala mirada - no me mires así Raven , me vez como si hiciera algo malo -

- Bock , nosotros tenemos vendas en la gaveta de arriba - la joven vio como una luz blanca cubría la herida y logro sanarla con rapidez

- dudo mucho que tus " vendas " puedan sanarte con gran velocidad - el joven le retiro las telas y revelo la herida sana y como nueva , sin ninguna cicatriz - ¿ por que crees que no pueden matarme de ninguna forma ? -

- bueno , supongo que todos cometemos errores -

el joven se arrodillo frente a Raven - yo jamas me equivoco Raven - el joven de ojos dorados se levanta mientras Vampirella estaba desesperada por la sed de sangre - y tu , cálmate o tendré que dormirte para eso -

- prometiste que me ayudarías con mi sed de sangre -

- ¿ me dijiste mentiroso ? - la vampiresa vio como los ojos dorados de Bock'sarha se volvieron negros , ella se asusto por ver y oír cosas que nadie mas escucho - por si no lo sabes soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas que no imaginas -

- los demonios... regresan - la mujer comenzó a temblar mientras Bock cambio sus ojos negros a los dorados para volver a la normalidad - Bock , necesito que me cures de mi sed de sangre -

- no hay cura alguna para la sed de sangre ... pero hay formas de reprimirla - el joven se revelo su brazo y con su garra se corta la vena del brazo izquierdo y se lo ofrece a Vampirella - anda ... buen provecho -

Vampirella comenzó a beber la sangre del joven de ojos dorados , ella noto que a Bock no le molestaba pero la mujer de bañador rojo sentía como su corazón pesara una tonelada pero aun siguió bebiendo la sangre del guardián

- ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ no quieres beber mas ? - la mujer comenzó a sentirse mareada , pero noto que la sangre de Bock'sarha no era carmesí o negra ... era blanca , blanca como la leche pero su sabor era idéntico al de la sangre de Raven , era sangre seguro pero no era sangre como la de los demás la mujer se despego bruscamente mientras sentía como su boca ardía - ¿ estas satisfecha ? -

- dijiste que querías curarte de tu sed de sangre y así lo hiciste ... bueno casi , ahora solo espero que te purifiques del control del demonio y por demonio hablo de tus hermanos que te lavaron el cerebro -

- ¿ que ? ¿ como sabes eso ? - la mujer tenia arcadas y se sostenía el estomago pero el ardor de su cuerpo era insoportable -¡ responde ! ¡¿ como sabes eso ?! -

- veo cosas mortal ... cosas que tu no ves , cosas que los mortales temen sentir - Bock ve como la mujer parecía perder el control y ella vio crecer sus garras , sus ojos se chispearon de sangre y sus colmillos salieron como lanzas afiladas - es la hora ... la hora de tu libertad -

la mujer salto contra el guardián quien con un canto de mano la lanza atravesando la pared , los Titanes se ponen en guardia pero el lo impide , Vampirella estaba siendo purificada de los poderes infernales de sus hermanos Mistery y Walk

- ¿ que diablos le pasa ahora a la " chupa sangre " - dijo Raven preparándose para luchar contra ella nuevamente

Bock solo se dejo caer los brazos - veras Raven ; Vampirella es la hija de la vampiresa Lilith, que según la mitología judía había sido la primera mujer de Adán - el joven vio como los Titanes estaban asombrados por lo que decía el joven de ojos dorados- Lilith no se sometió a su esposo y Dios la expulsó del Jardín del Edén. Encontró compañía entre los demonios del infierno, con los que dio nacimiento a los vampiros, para que atormentaran a los descendientes de Adán y Eva . Sin embargo, posteriormente se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y buscó la redención, engendrando a Vampirella, a quien envió a la Tierra para que matara a todos los vampiros malignos , en pocas palabras es una Raven salida del mismo infierno ... como tu -

Bock se desliza por el suelo y la atrapa del cuello mientras la mujer de bañador rojo y la estrella contra la pared mientras la mujer dejaba salir su lado de demonio , ella arañaba el rostro del guardián quien la retenía del cuello , los arañazos no le hacían nada al chico de la melena plateada , Vampirella estaba cediendo a sus instintos asesinos para desmayarse sobre los brazos del joven de piel clara

- ¿ se acabo Bock ? ¿ por fin se ha acabado ? - la joven con una sonrisa le vio el rostro serio del chico de la capa blanca pero no vio señal de alegría

- no , no se ha acabado , no se ha acabado - el joven se levanto y la vampiresa de bañador rojo cambio a un tono blanco , el broche de vampiro cambio por el de un fénix y sus alas de vampiro eran unas alas de ángeles , los Titanes vieron como la bella mujer cambiaba sus cabellos negros por unos rubios , sus labios pintados con la sangre , cambiaron a un celeste y su cuerpo se envolvió en un vestido transparente de color blanco , vampirella había sido purificada

- ahora si vampirella , ahora si se acabo ... para siempre -

la mujer comenzó a sonreír mientras los hombres miraban la belleza descomunal de la joven de las alas blancas quien miraba sus uñas celestes y piel suave al tacto - yo ... no se que decir Bock ... es lo mas hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi -

- descuida , ahora empezara la verdadera pelea -

los Titanes se acercaron pero una voz muy gruesa y demoníaca los interrumpió - vaya que tenemos aquí , he Walk ven a ver esto -

- vaya hermano , es cierto , nuestra pequeña hermanita se soltó de nosotros ...vaya lo que dicen es cierto , el guardián del poder infinito esta entre nosotros - el vampiro de capa negra le hace una reverencia en forma de burla y Bock se pone serio - háganlos sufrir muchachos -

los demonios saltaron de por detrás de los edificios para atacar a los Titanes , a la legión de héroes y al guardián del poder infinito , la batalla acababa de empezar

continuara...


	24. la sangre de los demonios

**la sangre de los demonios**

Bock'sarha , la liga de héroes y los Jóvenes Titanes vieron asomarse a toda la legion de demonios por detras de los edificios , el guardián de ojos dorados escucho que loe heroes se pusieron en marcha pero el los detuvo con una voz de autoridad

- oye ¿ que demonios te pasa ? - chico bestia se puso serio al ver la mirada del joven de ojos dorados - esta es nuestra ciudad , no tu planeta -

- me vale un carajo que ciudad sea , solo mantén la boca cerrada - el guardián elevo su aura y con una onda expansiva arraso toda la energía maligna de los hermanos - pss , lo sabia , solo eran ilusiones - el joven de ojos dorados se preparo para pelear pero la voz de Nightwing lo interrumpe

- espera Bock ¿ como sabias que eran ilusiones ? -

el joven deja aflojar su mirada seria para contestarle a su amigo - por que no podía olerlos , por eso Nightwing -

- eres una caja de sorpresas - el joven de antifaz tomo sus explosivos pero noto que el titan de ojos dorados estaba algo incomodo - ¿ y ahora que te pasa ?-

- eso es lo mismo que Raven me dijo anoche ... -

el titan de cabellos negros miro extrañado al ver que su amigo ya había tenido intimidad con su amiga , cosa que Bock ni se molesto en esconder

- ¿ acaso tu y Raven...? ... ya sabes -

- con mucha frecuencia -

los hermanos atacaron los héroes pero Bock'sarha les aparece por detrás y con sus puños los golpea como si fueran sacos de alfalfa

- ¿ quien demonios eres tu mamón ? -

el joven se deslizo para golpear a Walk en el estomago con un potente rodillazo - insolente mortal - Bock lo golpea con dos puñetazos , un izquierdazo y un derechazo hasta que la sangre del vampiro salio de su boca - mi nombre es Bock'sarha y soy el guardián del poder infinito - el joven de ojos dorados lo toma del cuello con su mano y comenzó a apretar con fuerza hasta romper el cuello del vampiro

- ¡ Walk ! - el hermano de barba y bigote estaba molesto por ver al guardián asesinar a su hermano - maldito , te matare ahora ... ¡ jamas me podrás ganar ! -

el vampiro lo ataco con un puñetazo pero no le hizo nada , el vampiro saco sus garras para poder asesinar al guardián de ojos dorados - maldito te arrancare la garganta y te descuartizare -

- ¿ me quieres descuartizar ? ¿ lo dices de verdad ? - Bock lo golpea con un puñetazo en el pecho y el vampiro atraviesa un edificio con su cuerpo - párate a pensar y entonces te darás cuenta que solo eres un simple humano contra un ser inmortal -

- dices que eres inmortal , todavía mejor así podre torturarte toda mi vida -

el guardián lo atraviesa con sus garras y le arranca el corazón , el vampiro comenzó a arrastrarse mientras moría lentamente , Bock con suma crueldad lo calcina con su mano y el vampiro cae muerto mientras su cuerpo se volvió polvo - ¿ como me vas a torturar ahora ...mortal ? -

el guardian bajo a tierra pero sintio como un gran mal se acercaba , su sangre comenzó a brotar de sus marcas , ahora era la hora del dia del juicio final , pero los Titanes estaban para defender a todos y a todo de una horda de demonios

- escuchen Titanes , si quieren salvar a este mundo de la llama - el joven se cubrió sus brazos y su rostro pero aun la sangre teñía su ropa - necesitan reunir a todos los héroes -

- espera guapo - Vampirella lo detiene y le revela las heridas - es sangre de demonios -

Ba'ku se le para de frente para poder hablar con el guardian - espera hermano de las estrellas , tener que estar en sala... ¿ como dicen ? -

- Electra , quitame a estos mortales de encima - el joven vio a la universitaria pero no podía moverse - si , tu eres la nueva líder de la legión de héroes -

- ¿ por que yo ?... no soy nadie especial ... yo no lo entiendo -

el guardian revelo su mano cubierta de sangre y la coloco en el hombro de la chica de ojos avellanas - por que tu no eres nadie especial , tienes una mente clara y un corazón valiente eres mi mejor opción , Bloodmaster no es el indicado . Ba'ku es el mas obediente , Vampirella ... bueno no necesito decirlo , Darkfire esta acostumbrado a trabajar solo , ademas le gustas - la chica se sonrojo porque ella también gustaba de aquel muchacho japones - lo que quiero decir es que tu eres la indicada Electra ... se que no me fallaras -

- no , no lo haré Bock'sarha - la joven lo abraza con los brazos abiertos pero cuando se despega tenia medio cuerpo cubierto de la sangre del joven de ojos dorados - bueno , primero necesitare un baño -

- yo creo que si lo vas a necesitar - el guardián comenzó a caminar mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre . los Titanes y la legión de héroes vieron como el guardián salia volando pero se detuvo en el aire

- eh Bock ¿ que te pasa ahora ? - Cyborg sintió un cambio de energía y el guardián cambio de ojos dorados a ojos negros - creo que se por que esta asi -

el guardián elevo su aura para poder abrir un portal , pero al ver que un portal negativo se había abierto , el joven dejo de sangrar para ver que era lo que salia del portal

- sal de ahí , no te ocultes - las energías malignas que se acercaban al portal se les hacian muy conocidas al joven de ojos dorados - anda sal y pelea como la basura que eres -

los Titanes vieron como una bestia de piel roja que salia del portal , Raven quedo asombrada al ver que era el poderoso Trigon quien salia del portal , los Titanes vieron asombrados como Bock'sarha le hacia frente a la reencarnacio de la oscuridad

- no ... no , esto es imposible ... Trigon no puede estar vivo - Raven comenzó a asustarse al ver que su padre estaba con vida - esto es imposible ¿ que haz hecho Bock ?-

- ja ja ja ja , ahora eh regresado Titanes , es hora de que Trigon vuelva -

- ¿ eres tu quien trajo a la legión del mal a estas tierras ?-

el demonio vio al pequeño guardián de ojos dorados - tu humano ¿ quieres hacerme frente ? -

- ¡ HUMANO ! - el joven elevo su aura para poder pelear con el demonio - ¡ INSOLENTE MORTAL ! ¿ COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ ? -

el demonio de cuatro ojos estaba asustado al ver como el aura de Bock'sarha se revelaba , Raven vio la mirada de su padre quien estaba sudando mientras temblaba , el demonio devorador de almas y el esclavista de planetas y dimensiones , sentía miedo de un solo guerrero , ahora Bock'sarha , estaba molesto

continuara...


	25. el guardián vs el demonio

**el guardián vs el demonio**

Bock'sarha encaro al demonio de piel roja , el mismo demonio regreso a la tierra para destruir a sus enemigos sin piedad alguna , cuando Raven noto al demonio sintió como su corazón se helaba , los Titanes vieron como el demonio salio del portal y Bock'sarha lo encaro

- escúchame chico , hazte a un lado o tendré que destruirte - el demonio vio los ojos del guardián quien estaba serio como si nada - ¿ acaso vas a pelear contra mi humano ? -

- ¿ humano ? ... insolente mortal , no sabes con quien estas tratando -

el demonio de cuatro ojos ataco con sus zarpas pero Bock'sarha desaparece y con sus garras le araña el rostro dejando una marca en los ojos del demonio de piel roja , cuando vio que Raven estaba ahí solo para pelear contra el , el demonio vio como Bock parecía estar resguardando a su hija

- ja ja ja ja , ¿ acaso los Titanes me vencerán ? , sin la ayuda de la diosa Azar , no pueden vencerme - el demonio se envolvió en llamas para destruir el mundo pero el guerrero de cabellos plateados le hace frente - ¿ acaso planeas pelear conmigo ?-

- tal vez los Titanes no puedan contigo , pero yo soy el guerrero mas poderoso del universo - Bock encendió su aura y con sus llamas cubrió sus manos - ! yo soy Bock'sarha y soy el guardián del poder infinito !-

- insolente , deja de presumir -

el demonio le lanzo un puñetazo pero Bock solo la atrapo con su mano , Trigon empezó a empujar con sus fuerzas pero no pudo hacer mucho , el guardián comenzó a encender sus ojos con unas especies de llamas negras que sobresalían de sus ojos

- ¿ ahora tedas cuenta de mi poder ? - Bock apretó mas el puño de Trigon quien no soporto mas y coloco su rodilla en el suelo , los Titanes no podían creer lo que veian , un solo guerrero estaba doblegando al demonio mas poderoso sin hacer mucho esfuerzo -ahora dime ¿ que se siente ser humillado en presencia de un ser como yo ? -

Trigon tomo con su mano suelta y le ataco con un potente rayo de energía al guardián , pero cuando la cortina de humo se disipo , el demonio vio como solo quedaba una rosa blanca en lugar del guardián de ojos dorados , Trigon comenzó a sonreír al ver que había acabado con su enemigo

- mhm ja ja ja ja ja , ¿ ahora quien es el guerrero mas poderoso ? - Trigon se coloco de pie mientras noto que su muñeca estaba quemada con unas especies de llamas blancas - magia blanca , debí sospecharlo ! Azar , baja y pelea tu ! ¡ no envíes a tus subordinados a hacer tu trabajo !- el demonio vio como los Titanes parecían estar calmados y estaban como si no les sorprendiera - ahora que el murió ¿ quien seguirá ? -

- ¿ acaso te aburriste de jugar conmigo ? - Trigon vio como Bock'sarha estaba levitando justo sobre el , al bajar la mirada el guardián lo golpea con su cola en el rostro - ¿ como es posible ? , ¿ como es posible que los azares de la vida cambien así ?-

el joven de ojos dorados lo golpea con un puñetazo en los ojos , con un giro le da la espalda a Trigon y para acabar con el lo golpea con su cola en el rostro derribando al demonio , los Titanes no creían lo que veían , un solo guerrero doblegara al demonio que les costo tanto tiempo vencer , mientras el reaccionaba vio al guardián de espaldas a el

- tu... ¡ tu ! - Trigon se levanto pero Bock solo voltea con una mirada seria y voltea todo su cuerpo - te haz burlado mucho de mi - el demonio reunió su poder y sale despedido a los cielos - veamos si puedes detener este ataque - Trigon salio a la cima y con aire inflo su pecho para soltar su aliento de demonio, el guardian dejo caer sus brazos y vio a Trigon lanzar su ataque

- ¡ eres un maldito estúpido ! -

el guardián lanza su ataque con su mano derecha que destruye el aliento de Trigon y arrasa con el demonio como si fuera de papel , el guardián agudizo su visión y vio a Trigon ahorcando a Raven

- es evidente que no quieres pelear con un verdadero guerrero - el joven tomo su rosa y comenzo a olerla con delicadeza , Trigon quien derramaba sangre mientras sus heridas derramaban su sangre de demonio - ahora deja a mi Raven y solucionemos esto entre nosotros dos -

- no , supongo que es hora de que juguemos con mis reglas - el demonio comenzó a apretar el cuello de Raven pero Bock olio la rosa y la arrojo con tanta puntería que perfora la mano de Trigon y este soltó a Raven quien se agacha , el guardián se lanza con un puñetazo y lanza a Trigon contra la casas y las arrasa , el joven de ojos dorados lo toma del cuello y lo golpea con dos ganchos en el estomago y lo lanza a los cielos para llegar con mas velocidad y con un codazo en el pecho lo lanza contra la tierra dejando un cráter

- vaya , eres uno de los demonios mas débiles- Bock'sarha lo toma del cuello y lo lanza para girar y darle una patada y el cuerpo del demonio es lanzado por varios metros mientras el pavimento era llevado con Trigon hasta formar un bulto , Bock se acerco mientras el demonio se levantaba

- ¿ como es posible ? , solo eres un sirviente de los dioses - el demonio vio su sangre caer de su boca y se levanto para golpear al joven de ojos dorados que detiene el puñetazo con su cola - ¿ que ... demonios eres ?-

- soy Bock'sarha y soy el ser mas poderoso del universo - el kothiniano lo levanto y con su cola comenzó a estrangular al demonio que trataba de desatar la cola de Bock'sarha pero este no se molestaba en ejercer fuerza

- ¿ hasta cuando seguirás luchando ? - Bock apretó el cuello de Trigon pero este trataba de soltarse - anda lucha cuanto quieras demonio -

Nigthwing se le acerco con cuidado para hacer reaccionar a su amigo - ah Bock , déjalo ya lo derrotaste - Bock'sarha solo lo arrojo a los aires y cuando levanto su mano , el cuerpo de Trigon exploto en cientos de pedazos , los Titanes no creían lo que veían - ¿ por que ? ¿por que lo hiciste ?-

- por que quise , ademas fue divertido -

los Titanes no creían lo que veían , el joven cubierto de sangre sin remordimiento , ni vergüenza ni siquiera un poco de piedad , el kothiniano solo levanto su mano y reconstruyo la ciudad que estaba destruida , ahora solo restaba que reaccionara para cambiar

continuara...


End file.
